Jaune and the world of Faunus
by honored cur
Summary: The world is full of Faunus, humans are basically just rumors...Jaune is one of those rumors and now he is attending beacon. How will he handle being surrounded by the beings that his race lost to long ago...and so many of them are cute...
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc ran down the woods, he had a shield strapped to one arm, a sword in the other, the young man was moving through the dark woods smashing into the occasional branch, he turned around and saw the only source of light. A glowing bulb following after him and he was running, he heard his sisters warn him, he did not listen he had to go exploring he just had to get out of the house and now he is being chased by a hungry deathstalker. He tried fighting it, he had fought plenty of the grimm near the house granted nothing as big as a deathstalker but plenty of boarbatusk and once a beowolf. He tripped over a root and slammed his head against a tree trunk, he groaned in pain as he fell into a nearby stream. He stared up as the deathstalker came up its black body blended into the shadow, if not for the bone like plating he would have no idea that it was raising its claw to end him. He raised his shield to block the attack, he was praying to the gods for a miracle, he was tired, he was hurt, and he was barely conscious if something good did not happen he was doomed.

A gust of wind came by, rose petals fell down before his face and in the water near him, he looked at it confused where were roses near him? He heard a screech come from the monster and returned to focusing on his shield to defend, a flash of light came with a loud bang...gunfire? A womans grunts were heard as well as a light scream as the nose of something slashing through was heard, Jaune struggled to his feet drawing his sword he did not know what was happening but if a girl was in trouble he had to try and fight, his family taught him that he at least had to try. The deathstalker span around snarling several slashes in its boney plates were visable, but it was too dark for the girl to be seen.

"Your armed!" she said enthuisastically. "I'll distract it you strike it!"

"W-wait!" Jaune groaned, he could barely make out a figure, she seemed shorter than him maybe a foot or two, she was wearing some kind of cape and weilding a large scythe. Her movements were quick she seemed to turn into a blur going around the deathstalker causing it to flail trying to hit her, its tail was raised trying to lock on, it made a jab and thankfully the girl was not where it hit. The stinger lodged itself into a trunk if anyone was hit they would have been in serious trouble, Jaune needed to do something he leaped at the glowing bulb he gripped his sword with both hands and with a mighty swing cleaved the bulb off as it retracted the rest of its tail black ichor pouring out splashing over his blond hair. The Deathstalker raised its claw trying to grip at Jaune but before it got a chance to strike the scythe impaled into the monsters face, several gunshots seemed to help her pull her crescent blade through the grimm's hide until pulling it out. The deathstalkers body started to dissolve into ash, soon leaving only the glowing stinger behind.

"You were great! Did your aura run out? You seem pretty beaten." the girl said as she moved towards the stinger, she wore a hood and even in the light of the stinger, he squinted his eyes she seemed fair-skinned, her eyes her eyes were a lighter color...silver? Her outfit was black but he could make out red accents, in fact her hair seemed to be dark as well with bits of red in it. She had something under her hood...two bumps, likely her ears. Wonder what she was but he stopped himself and smiled as he sheathed his blade.

"Y-yeah...guess your the miracle I wanted." Jaune joked as he rubbed the back of his neck, his head was screaming from pain. He gripped the stinger base and put a foot on the trunk as he started to pull.

"A miracle? Where you really that bad off?" she asked eyeing up the young man, he was tall and muscular, he had a soft salty scent from his sweat but that could be forgiven, she currently was not scentless herself. "What are you doing with the stinger? Going to try and extract the venom?"

"M-maybe...really I need the light." Jaune grunted as he finally dislodged it from the tree and staggered backwards, he did his best to not fall and embarass himself but he just stumbled into her and she put her hands up to stop him. "Oh sorry!"

"Why do you need the light...and are you sure your okay? You do not seem to be healing."

"Oh its so dark, and my lantern is lost...I need to see my way home." Jaune said as he held the stinger up looking around, trying to recognize everything.

"What do you mean? Do your eyes not work?"

"What...oh...its simple its cause of-" Jaune's words cut short as he felt fatigue hit him as his adrenaline was gone, he let out a soft sigh as he fell down unconscious. The girl rushing to catch him eyes wide as she kept calling to him.

* * *

Hours later Jaune sat up in a bed, he had several bandages across his body, he was shirtless exposing some scrapes and bruising he had gotten during the night, he rubbed his face feeling a few bandaids were put on his face to cover small wounds. He looked around the room, it was a small cozy room with two beds in it, the bed next to him was messy with red sheets while he sat in a yellow sheeted bed. His families sword and shield rested in a corner by the door on a chair was a jar with the deathstalker stinger he had cleaved off. He stared out a window it was based on the sun just a bit before noon, probably about time for lunch. Footsteps got his attention as he looked towards the door.

"Dad I can do it!" a familiar voice sounded muffled by the wooden door and walls, was that the girl from last night?

"Sorry Ruby, no way I am leaving you alone in your room with a guy, let alone a stranger." another voice this time belonging to an older man.

"I am not a kid!"

"I know your not, neither is he; and that is why you two aren't allowed alone in there." the father said as the knob started to turn Jaune looked at his exposed body he seemed to be wearing only his pumpkin pete boxers. He gripped the yellow sheets covering himself up, he did not know exactly who these people were or where his clothes were but he would prefer to cover himself in front of strangers to the best of his ability. The door opened up exposing the girl he met last night, her hood was still up as she stared at an older man. He was a tall and lean man with messy blonde hair, a tattoo was on his exposed arm, a pair of small round golden brown ears peaked from the edges on top of his head. He wore a tan vest over a white shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and boots, in his hands was a metal tray which had a plate of sandwiches, two bottles of water and several bandages. The man gave a smile at Jaune as the girl noticed as well he was awake.

"Your up! Are you okay? I was worried you died!" Ruby exclaimed dashing over to Jaune looking at him. "Also what are you? I don't see any ears, tail, claws, fangs, scales, wings, not one thing other than your body. I checked."

"You did what?" the man asked looking at Ruby whose cheeks heated up as she looked away.

"Nothing dad, I didn't come in middle of the night through the window to look over him to figure out what his base is…" Ruby mumbled as both blondes looked at her.

"What?" the two asked as Ruby just gave a nervous chuckel and took the tray from her father. "My name is Ruby Rose, and this is my dad."

"Taiyang, call me Tai." the man said as he pulled a stool over to the side of the bed and started looking at Jaune checking his wounds. "Your not healing fast, most of these are small stuff your aura should have dealt with this by now...is something wrong?"

"Aura?" Jaune asked as the two looked confused.

"You don't know what aura is?" Ruby asked picking up a sandwich and biting into it.

"Nope...where am I?" Jaune asked as Tai started to undo the bandages on his head.

"Our house. You passed out when Ruby saved you from a Deathstalker, she did not know where you lived and you were in bad shape so she took you home." Tai said studying the wound on his head.

"Oh man...can I reach my family?"

"Don't worry, we took your scroll and called up your mom and dad, we explained everything...they seemed concerned that you were out in the dark and you couldn't see...do you not have nightvision?" Tai asked.

"Yeah you mentioned you needed the stinger for light too." Ruby mumbled food in her mouth as she looked at his trophy.

"Yeah, humans can't see in the dark." Jaune said as he shut his eyes as Tai put a new bandage on his head.

"Ha a human...that's a good one...no one seen a human in years." Ruby chuckled, but paused when the two were not laughing. "What?"

"Ruby...what faunus have you met has no darkvision, no visible traits, and not aware of their aura?"

"Uh...none...have you not unlocked your aura yet?" Ruby asked.

"Still don't know what that is." Jaune answered.

"Wait...are you actually a human!" Ruby gasped covering her mouth.

"Yes, what are you two?" Jaune asked pausing for a moment. "I mean I KNOW your faunus, just curious what kind you two are."

"I'm a bear, and Ruby is a wolf." the father said as Ruby gave a fanged smile, she had a cute smile even though most of her teeth were pointed. "So is your family humans...I thought you all died out."

"No, my family are faunus just like you. I was born human...or I was found and adopted and no one told me. I don't care, they treat me like family...even let me fight with grandpa's sword and shield." Jaune said staring at his weapon. "Can you two explain what aura is?"

"Oh right!" Tai put his hands together. "Aura is a part of you, it helps protect and heal you, hold up I can unlock it for you." he said putting his hand on the young man's chest, Tai seemed to glow yellow for a moment, Jaune was not entirely certian what it was but the light was flowing through him with some effort based on Tai. soon a large powerful golden aura shined around Jaune his wounds closing nearly instantly as Tai pulled his hand back panting softly. "Man you got a massive aura pool…"

"It is impressive." Ruby said watching the glowing bonfire of aura around Jaune before it started to die down retreating inside of him, Jaune looked at himself with amazement. "Don't worry you can will it out whenever you need it."

"Awesome...so uh...mind if I eat something and head home?" Jaune asked, Tai chuckled handing him a sandwich, it was tuna. Not really what Jaune liked but it was food, he started sinking his teeth into it.

"I'll walk him home dad."

"Ruby…"

"I am not Yang dad! You can trust me." Ruby growled staring at her father, Jaune felt the energy spark between the two. The silent argument between the two felt powerful, Jaune did not think anything of this it was not like he was in a relationship with Ruby...unless she was one of those Faunus that marks a male she likes and claims him...if he did not start it would Tai still be mad that he was claimed? Jaune was not sure if he wanted to find out.

"How did you learn about this stuff?" he asked breaking the tension.

"I learned from my dad and uncle Qrow." Ruby said with a proud face.

"And we learned from Beacon Academy, she's going to train as a huntswoman herself in a few days." Tai said puffing his chest up proud of his daughter "both my little girls are going ot be starting this year and I can't be prouder!"

"Can I go?" Jaune asked without thinking. The two faunus looked at each other, Tai seemed uncertain but Ruby seemed excited.

"Yeah! Can he? He is really strong even without his aura he ripped a deathstalker tail, he helped me kill it too, and he is a human dad! That must mean he is a sign of good luck right?" Ruby clung to her father. "Come on we got to make sure he can live a good strong life right dad!"

"Ruby...he's a living person, not a pet like Zwei." Tai said as he looked at his daughter who stared at him with puppy dog eyes, Jaune was impressed thanks to his sisters he had dealt with that look often, none of them were any type of dog...where canine faunus just better at begging? Tai bit his teeth and let out a deep sigh. "I'll see what I can do...but please no funny business..and he needs to get permission from his folks…"

"I'll make sure they know he's in good hands!" Ruby said taking jaune's hand looking at him. "We will be able to make sure you aren't the last human in the world! Your going to be a big strong huntsman in no time!"

"Uh thanks?" Jaune asked, he did want to be stronger, but more to be a hero and not be like a weak burden on his family. After some food and borrowing Tai's shower, he donned his clothes that were washed overnight and with his stuff in hand and the trophy in a pack. He stepped outside where he met with Ruby who smiled clasping her hands behind her back as she slightly bent over.

"Ready to go on our little adventure Jaune?" she chimed, they went over the map they were practically neighbors they just did not know of each other.

"Yeah...let's go…" Jaune said smiling at his new companion. The two walked to his home, where he was pestered by endless questions from the shorter girl, he found it amusing how much difference she thought there was from their races. Perhaps this would be great start to a new friendship and life for Jaune.

* * *

A few days passed, Jaune was sitting with a duffle bag on a plane to the City of Vale, and the school of Beacon. He was amazed his parents allowed him to go to Beacon, even more that Tai had apparently pulled some strings allowing him to get into Beacon despite the lack of training. He looked around on the craft, there were a lot of other soon to be students, each had a various trait, horns, tails, extra eyes, spikes, tusks, wings, scales, and the occasional one that looked human but where quick to display something like changing colors or producing light or something...Jaune sighed looking down not a single human with him...he was still the only human in the world to his knowledge. He felt his leg start to shake, vibrating the immediate area around him he had never been so far from his family before, he was sheltered a lot and did not get to see other people because his family worried how he would be treated at a young age, but now he was old enough to fend for himself...well that and the young woman that was resting her head on his shoulder. Ruby had fallen asleep about halfway, she stayed with him to be his bodyguard when he tried to lift her hood up, he was curious about her ears. Ruby had not once showed him her ears refusing to remove her hood in front of him. Her hand darted up gripping his wrist.

"Sorry thumper." she teased opening her silver eyes to gaze up at him. "No sneak peaks."

"Thumper?"

"Yeah, you may as well be a jackrabbit based on your leg there." she joked as Jaune noticed his restless leg and the many stares he was getting, he gripped his leg and gave an awkward smile.

"Sorry."

"So made any friends since I dozed off?" Ruby yawned stretching in her seat.

"No...not yet...I was too nervous to leave my spot...so...uh...your sister is going to be at the school right?" Jaune asked looking around, he felt more careful now and started looking for individuals, maybe he could find Ruby's sister in the crowd.

"Yeah...Yang is a bit older than me...she's closer to your age, she's really fast and strong and pretty! I think " Ruby said as she thought for a moment. "I hope she isn't mean to you."

"Why would she be mean is she normally?"

"Not really...but I just remembered her thoughts of humans…" Ruby said looking down.

"Am I endanger?"

"Don't know about that, Yang just thinks humans are weak and inferior given the last time humans were around was during the war of humans and faunus, the faunus won because of their animal traits, and superior vision. The faunus won completely...I heard Yang and some other Faunus talk about it they see humans as weak given how the war went." Ruby said looking down.

"Oh…" Jaune looked down, he knew from his sister there were faunus that had taken a mentality, he did not know how they would treat him given his family had strongly restricted those kind of faunus from meeting with him. He took a deep breath, maybe this was not the best idea… "I don't think I should have come…"

"What! No you totally can be a great huntsman!" Ruby sang hugging him tightly. The human smiled patting her head, a goofy smile appeared on her face. If she had a tail it would have been wagging.

"But what about the faunus that think i'm weak or will hate me because I am human?" it was silly kind of thing to ask for Ruby, she was not a faunus to care about race she was not even fond of how many faunus liked to divide themselves based on their base. Jaune being a human just meant he had more room to grow.

"Jaune I know you can be great, and if anyone is giving you too much trouble well then I will bite them." Ruby growled lightly baring her fangs.

"Thanks Ruby your a good friend." Jaune said giving her a hug.

A tall woman seemed to move through the crowd, Jaune eyed her up she had a pair of brown boots on, yellow socks, shorts that barely covered her thighs, a yellow shirt with a brown vest over her chest revealing to Jaune and many others her ample cleavage. She wore a pair of gloves and had long flowing golden blonde hair that draped her shoulders, as she got closer he noticed her fair-skin was covered in spots. A cheetah? The tall woman put her hands on her hips and gave a big grin looking at Ruby.

"Hey there little puppy following me around again?" she teased.

"Stop calling me that Yang! I am not a puppy!" Ruby growled with a pout crossing her arms over her chest, her silver eyes locked onto the blonde's lilac ones. Jaune looked between the two and raised a hand.

"Hey I am Jaune Arc, and I guess your Yang Rose?" he asked as the blonde blinked tilting her head.

"Yang...Rose?" she asked confused, a faint snicker from Ruby was heard.

"Oh sorry Jaune, we are actually half-sisters. She has my dad's name Xiao Long, while I got my mom's."

"Oh sorry about that…" Jaune said looking down, but he heard Yang laugh as she wrapped her arm around his neck holding him close rubbing her knuckles gently into his scalp.

"Its cool buddy! So you are Ruby's friend I heard mentioned huh?" Yang asked with a smile.

"You know about me?" Jaune asked looking at Ruby who seemed just as confused.

"Yeah dad gave me a call, told me to keep an eye out on my puppy of a sister, and to make sure she was not getting too close to a certain blonde friend of hers." Yang said with a grin, the two face's heated up as a tint of pink came on their cheeks.

"It's not like that!" Ruby and Jaune both protested.

"Relax, I ain't a prude like dad. If you two want to be like that I won't stop you." Yang said making a suggestive gesture with her hands, Jaune's face turned more red as Ruby started beating on her larger sister's back with her fists.

"Shut up!" she cried.

"So as long as you don't hurt the puppy we won't have trouble, and I don't see any horns or claws or fangs, so you probably got to rely solely on skill in battle." Yang said eyeing him up as she held up her had as a set of claws was visible through her fingerless gloves. "Don't make me cut you."

"Y-yes ma'am no need to worry about that ma'am!" Jaune announced his voice stiff and awkward, he never was cut before except for the occasional kitchen accident, and when Saphron's cat decided she did not want to be held. Neither were fun experiences and he did not want to learn what it would be like from a faunus whose sister he hurt. Yang chuckled and was about to speak again when the speakers crackled to life.

"We will be landing soon, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts." the announcer said. Yang shrugged as she said goodbye and waved to her sister and Jaune walking with the crowd towards the other seats. It was at this moment Jaune realized Ruby and him were in the back, in a mostly empty larger spot.

"Why are we alone back here?" he asked looking at Ruby who was clicking her seatbelt together.

"It's our seats duh?"

"No i mean, why just us?"

"Maybe...because I thought it would be better if we could be away from the crowds…" Ruby mumbled looking away. Was she uncomfortable in crowds? The craft soon landed with a gently jolt to the passengers, a chime was heard and everyone grabbed their stuff and began to exit the craft. Jaune took a deep breath as he looked out into the light of day shining over Beacon academy. Doubt was flowing over him again, but he felt a gently hand coiling around his, Ruby took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile before he matched her's. The two moved together into what would be their new home for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think we'll be able to pick our teammates?" Ruby asked with a smile and slight skip, the crowd of students had dispersed since exiting the transport several of them were stretching, others just enjoying the open air, and then the occasional like Jaune and Ruby who seemed to want to look around.

"Teammates?" Jaune asked tilting his head, he was very unfamiliar, his father was a hero most of the men in his family were but they never let him learn much about it or their past that made them heroes. The most he got out of it was being trained slightly by a friend of his father when he was younger, pretty much the only reason Jaune is able to even try and fight Grimm at all.

"Yeah according to tradition, the huntsman academies in the world and they form teams of four. No one knows HOW they make them though, it's a secret that changes every year." Ruby hummed as she leaped onto a shoulder high wall, her hands spread out to maintain her balance as she walked along with her taller companion. The two were spending a lot of time together, Jaune couldn't help but smile she was a nice, cute girl, and he was ever so curious about what was beneath her hood since she refused to reveal her ears or whatever was hidden beneath.

The area was full of interesting faunus, a woman in white dress with a large red collar, her snow white hair was tied in a single ponytail that stuck out of a large scarf she wore a notable bulge was visible underneath...was she hiding something like Ruby? Another was a girl wearing a black and white outfit, she had long flowing ebony hair and a pair of cat ears a book in hand that she was reading while leaning against a tree. A girl standing in the center of a crowd, Jaune could not make her out completely due to the swarm of faunus, she was a tall woman with emerald green eyes with matching eyeshadow, her crimson red hair was tied behind her, her toned body was protected by a light armor that exposed her shoulders. The woman was chuckling as she took various objects offered to her and signed it with a pen, was she a celebrity? Did celebrities come to become huntresses?

In the other direction some students were sitting around eating, a man with a pink streak in his dark black hair, he wore a dark green jacket with diagonally buttoned shirt gold and black trimmings, he was calmly eating some pancakes, based on his hands he had a small claws. From the distance it was not clear but he had faint yellow spots, and the strange marks on his palms...he was probably some kind of reptile faunus. Next to him was a girl with short red hair, a giant grin on her face a splotch of syrup on her cheek as she was shoveling syrup drenched pancakes into her mouth. Reminded Jaune of how the twins ate when they were younger. Strangely she did not seem to show any ears, claws, tail or other obvious indicators...was it just distance keeping them obscure or was she hiding them? Either way at the moment she looked human...the blond haired boy pondered for a moment wondering how hard it is for people to believe he was a human.

"Welcome to Beacon!" a voice said breaking him from his thoughts and observations as a click was heard with a large flash. Ruby shrieked in surprise ducking behind her tall friend and rubbing her face in his back whimpering slightly. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to get your picture."

Jaune stood protectively in front of his faunus companion, standing before was a long brown haired, brown eyed, faunus with tall brown ears. She wore the beacon academy uniform with a red skirt and an orange camera in hand. She turned around the camera to show an image of Jaune standing with faint surprised, while Ruby apparently quickly was gripping her hood trying to hide herself while beginning to shriek.

"I hate flashes!" Ruby whimpered.

"What why? Doesn't Crescent Rose generate flashe when you shoot it?"

"Battle flashes are different! Camera flashes are terrible! They steal your soul!" Ruby cried as Jaune gently pet her head through her hood, was she scared of cameras?

"Oh wow...guess I should have asked first…" the bunny eared girl said softly, her ears dropping a common sign with eared faunus they are upset. "I just thought you two looked cute, but guess she really did not like pictures.."

"I don't!"

"She doesn't apparently…" Jaune said as he looked at the cowering girl. He liked having a girl close to him and looking for protection, but he felt a pain in his chest seeing her look so upset. "Ruby...can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"Make the scary camera go away…" she whimpered refusing to step away from her living shield.

"I'm really sorry…" the bunny eared woman said before giving a sad wave and walking away defeated. Jaune gave an apologetic wave and smile to her hoping that she would find better individuals to take pictures of. He looked at Ruby again, why did she hate her picture being taken? Did she seriously believe they steal souls? After several minutes of petting her and giving her a hug telling her that the 'scary camera' was gone Ruby eventually stopped cowering and gave him a thankful hug. Jaune heard a faint click as he looked to see Yang was holding her scroll up an image visible of the two and a large grin on her face, before Jaune could speak she put a finger on her mouth indicating silence before she crept away. That had no flash...but would that have scared Ruby as well? Was that how her family took pictures of her by doing it in secret?

After some more wondering around Ruby seemed far more alert her eyes darting back and forth and hand clinging to Jaune's sleeve. He did not mind her behavior, if he could help her feel better and be calm that was good enough. He wanted to protect others and even if it was something small he still would like to protect her. They eventually heard a chime indicating everyone to gather for an announcement. They traveled with the crowd, Ruby spent the entire time clinging to him. The room was full of chattering students, as a large stage was upfront it appeared to be the teachers sat around in simple chairs, many of them were also speaking with one another only one chair looked more notable with the Beacon Academy emblem on it and a taller back than the others. Sitting in it was Professor Ozpin, a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair, brown eyes, black eyebrows, a pair of shaded spectacles on his face and was wearing a green suit. He had a hairless rat's tail dangling behind him with his coattails most likely his own tail and his hands rested on a cane. After some time the doors shut behind them with a loud CLUNK silencing the crowd as Ozpin approached a podium, everyone stared at him with attention when he cleared his throat.

"Welcome all of you, if you are here that means you have been chosen as the best of Vale and will be trained to be the greatest Huntsmen and Huntresses we can produce." Ozpin started, many people felt pride swell in them, but Jaune felt wrong...he did not earn this he just asked and got lucky. Ozpin went on for some time with his speech, eventually he reached the end. "Tonight you will sleep in the auditorium, we will provide sleeping bags and cots for those unaware of this possibility. Tomorrow you will gather your gear and weapons and report to the southern forest for forming teams. Have a good night."

A faint round of applause filled the room as Ozpin left the podium.

* * *

"Whoa this is so cool!" Ruby said excitedly waving her fists in front of her Jaune gave a worried smile, what did they need their weapons for when just making teams… "It's a big sleepover!"

"Y-yeah…" Jaune said looking around, a lot of the students were women all attractive in their own way, many of the men were appealing in their own ways well more so to women probably. Jaune wondered if Ruby found any of the guys attractive. A large man in ornate armor with red hair and colorful feathers topped his head, he was hitting on women his feathery crest was raised and he had a grin that made you want to punch him. What is he a stupid cockatoo? The two teens looked around and noticed a line at the restrooms, a pair of faunus came out wearing pajamas with bags underarm, they had just changed apparently.

Ruby looked around and noticed Yang was talking to some boys, Yang had already changed into a pair of black shorts and a yellow tank top with a fiery heart emblem on it. Given Yang's proximity to the males she seemed to be very interested in them, and was likely asking to do 'things', Ruby knew her father would not approve. She wandered over to the girls line to change, she glanced at Jaune who was doing the same...he was a fit boy would he be one of the guys who just stripped clothing and put some slumber pants or shorts on...Ruby's cheeks heated up as she stared at Jaune remembering his fit body in her home when they first met, she would not be upset if he did that. Jaune however was stopped by an older woman...one of the professors.

Professor Goodwitch stood by Jaune, she wore a white blouse, with a violet cape, a black skirt that was just above her knees, her legs covered in stockings, a red fox tail swayed with her hips on every step, she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder as she heard students calling her a vixen and other comments of her fox base. She rolled her eyes and aimed her wand at Jaune with papers in hand.

"You there Jaune, we need to chat about your application and its validity!" she growled her voice caused Ruby and many others to cringe. It was the voice of authority, one upset and ready to punish.

"I uh...it should be all good though...that's what I was told…" Jaune protested as the crowd started to whisper about it, Goodwitch did not seem to care as she whipped her wrist as her semblance triggered lifting Jaune up.

"Nope we are going to talk about this in the office."

"Wait what about tonight can't he stay with his friends?" Ruby pleaded they just arrived, she knew things would be tricky given Jaune's abnormal condition and entry method but so soon?The professor sighed looking over her shoulder glaring at Ruby likely making note to pay attention in the future.

"If he is to be approved, he will be seen tomorrow for forming teams, until then we will be dealing with him in private." she answered with a moment she looked at Ruby dawning a smile. "Do not worry miss Rose, you should focus on making new connections tonight, you never know WHO you will be teammates with."

Ruby prepared to protest but it was too late...Professor Goodwitch took her friend, and now Ruby was alone in an ocean of strangers waiting to change into her pajamas for everyone to see. Ruby looked at a group of faunus with animal ears and talking about how cute each others ears, hair, pajamas and just them in general. Ruby ran her hand underneath her hood feeling the things she hid and pouted pulling the hood down more...maybe she'll sleep with her hood on tonight…

* * *

Jaune sat nervously in the cold chair, the moonlight shines through the window focused on him. It was natural but he felt like he was about to be integrated, Professor Goodwitch had her arms crossed unintentionally pushing her bust up slightly, she was glaring intensely at Jaune who twiddled his thumbs. Jaune was wearing his hoodie, worn jeans and tennis shoes that had a lot of wear and tear, he looked at the bag that had his pajamas in it solid blue one piece pajama. He was secretly grateful he didn't change, what would it say about him if he was wearing something somewhat childish, let alone him being taken by professor Goodwitch in it.

"I can't believe how you handled this application young man...no base, calling yourself an Arc, not even listing any education! You seriously thought Beacon would allow someone so untrustworthy in?" Goodwitch growled slamming his application down on the table with a loud bang that caused Jaune to jerk back in the seat. She was tapping her foot glaring at him clearly waiting for him to admit guilt before Ozpin arrived. Jaune though remembered from his teacher's words to not trust the faculty fully especially Ozpin, he had no idea why he was told that but if he could avoid trouble by keeping his mouth shut, he would gladly take the chance. It felt like hours before Ozpin finally arrived, hours of silence with the occasional accusation from the angry woman before him.

"Hello there Jaune." Ozpin said as the door opened up he had his cane in one hand and a cup of warm coffee in hand. He was a calm man unlike his partner in the room, he slowly moved across the room taking a sip of his coffee before taking a seat behind a large desk looking at Jaune. "Do you know why we called you here?"

"You think I am lying?"

"Exactly." Goodwitch said nodding feeling pleased to finally get a response from the young man.

"No." Ozpin answered as he looked through the drawers of his desk grabbing a jar.

"What?" Goodwitch gasped, Jaune started the the two faunus biting his lip, he was far out of his comfort zone but if he was going to be removed he wanted to at least be able to say goodbye to Ruby. He could hear his parents now, his mom would be back to coddling him, and trying to get him to do less outside, his father when he was home would be teasing him about being kicked out before the first day of school; it takes a real screw up to be removed before starting classes. If Saphron was there maybe he'd be lucky and get to move in with her in Argus he hadn't met her new girlfriend yet. He stared at his feet he wanted to grow stronger but if he could not even make it to day one of classes maybe he did not deserve it.

"Tai sent this to prove to me your deserving of entry without proper training." Ozpin said putting the jar with the death stalker stinger in it still glowing dimly despite days of removal. Jaune smiled looking at it, he thought he lost it during the travel between Ruby's home and his.

"I wondered where that went!" his voice was full of energy, he was pretty proud of the stinger, sure it was a smaller Deathstalker than others in the world, but it was his trophy and he was proud of it, even if Ruby was the one who killed it.

"Impressive that you severed a deathstalker tail where you alone?" Ozpin asked studying the contents of the jar.

"No sir, my friend Ruby Rose was with me she helped me kill it." Jaune said honestly sitting straight.

"Have you killed any grimm in your past with no help?" Goodwitch asked leaning on the desk.

"Yes, I have killed a few boarbatusks and other small grimm." Jaune said counting the number of Grimm he had killed in his life on his hands, it was not much but he only started hunting the grimm recently, otherwise he was just practicing.

"It says you have no combat teaching behind you are you self taught?" Ozpin asked looking at the papers.

"I was trained by a friend of the family." Jaune said, his teacher's words ranged about not trusting Ozpin, why though? What was it about Ozpin that made him untrustworthy?

"You weren't trained by your father?" Ozpin raised a brow looking down his spectacles.

"No...my folks were pretty protective of me. Dad would not tell me anything, I am not even certain why he is a hero or any of the family…"

"You don't even know your own legacy?" Ozpin gasped rubbing his chin, he shook his head where the Arcs really trying to keep everything hidden from him. "I have trouble believing that...but you are the only human in your family at this point aren't you?

"Human? Professor you cannot be serious, he just did not put down his base on the application that doesn't make him human." Goodwitch scoffed.

"Look at him Glynda...look deep into his eyes." Ozpin said sipping his coffee, the clouds were rolling in blocking what little natural light was shining in, with a simple command on his desk the lights dimmed down. Ozpin and Glynda's eyes glowed a dim red and yellow respectively as their night vision activated, it took less than a second for them to adjust to the darkness. Jaune's eyes however darted towards and focused on the stinger, the only remaining light source in the room. Its faint umber aura of light coated over the desk and Ozpin's shoulder.

"He's just acting watch." Goodwitch grumbled as she used her telekinesis to float over the floor and glide behind Jaune with her wand raised, she with a swift swing went for his neck anyone would be able to stop it if they saw it. A clang was heard as she smirked, Jaune blocked it exactly as...looking down she saw Ozpin's cane was raised blocking her.

"He is human, I know the signs...the fact he is an Arc makes it more likely. Now I am curious who trained you Jaune, but that may wait. For tonight you will rest, and as an apology for Professor Goodwitch's unfair treatment of you. I will be giving you the guest room to sleep." Ozpin said lightly taking Jaune's hand slipping a key into the boy's palm.

The two marched by Glynda standing in shock as Ozpin told him the way to his special room, with a thankful bow from Jaune and a kind chuckle from Ozpin the boy was off leaving the two professors alone.

"We don't have a guest room professor…" Glynda asked breaking out of her stunned silence.

"No we don't, that's why he will be staying in your lodgings tonight." Ozpin smirked, his voice was that tone he had when he was planning things, though it was clear this was not for the greater good this was just him being mischievous. "It's only fair that the one who mistreated him be punished correct?"

"Where will I stay? You don't expect me to share a bed with a student?"

"Oh gods no, you will be staying with the students sleeping in the auditorium. They are still teenagers, we can't leave them unsupervised after all." Ozpin teased as he glanced at a clock behind her. "In fact they have been unwatched for some time...you best return to them and ensure nothing unsavory is going on."

"B-but." Glynda stuttered but she felt a shudder down her spine, Ozpin had a smile painted on his face but his eyes...they were giving him a cold stare, a stare of an experienced man who would not be back talked too, her heart raced as she felt herself warmed up. He was such a cruel man.~ Glynda gave a defeated bow of acceptance, and did her best to hide her small smile before she rushed out the door to return to the students.

* * *

Ruby had no idea how this happened, she had changed and was now wearing her heart spotted pajama bottoms, her blank tank top and her hood covering a black nightcap with a red rose emblem on it, she had in each hand a pillow as she walked in the center of a circle of students cheering, in the room where several other students.

A woman wearing a gently white nightgown and a silver bonnet that had a snowflake styled crest on the center, she had one of those thin and long pillows, Ruby had seen her dad sleep with one between his legs. Yang who had her fists buried in a pair of pillows. A short red haired girl, the girl who was eating pancakes earlier was wearing a pair of pink booty shorts with a white t-shirt and had a pillow nearly as large as her with next to her was a man in a green robe, he was the guy she was with when they were eating, he had his hands raised with two pillows smaller than the others but his stance stated he was probably the more agile of the two. The final one was the girl who was giving autographs earlier, she had her long red hair down as it danced over her waist, she wore golden brown pajamas with icons of shields with weapons crossed over spotting it, she had a confident grin her emerald eyes darting around as she raised her pillow high with a confident smile.

"Okay everyone lets have a good pillow war, shall we?" she announced. A student on the side raised his hands and counted from three when he lowered them was cue for the start, the students in the circle all rushed towards one another pillows at the ready. This is pillow war, and Ruby knew it would be hell.

Ruby and the others let out a scream as they charged at one another, the popular girl swung her pillow with amazing speed, Ruby just barley blocked it. The red haired girl with the giant pillow knocking the girl in white down with ease causing her to fall blowing out feathers from her mouth. The only boy in the match started fighting against Yang the two were moving their arms at great speed repeatedly blocking one another, Yang grunted she was pretty fast but the boy was doing a great job at maintaining her pace. Yang raised her leg distracting the boy for a moment, and slamming her pillow coated fist into his gut causing him to drop the pillows. Ruby could not help but think of the last time she fought in a pillow war against Yang, her head was aching just thinking of it. White held her pillowy weapon forward as she produced a glyph beneath herself leaping past Yang and smashing in the back of the boy causing him to crash into Yang with his hands raised. Yang's face and many watching reddened but not as much as his, the boy's clawed hands had stuck to her top specifically her chest and he was getting a feel as accidental it may be.

"Enjoying the feel?" Yang asked staring at him as he gasped pulling his hands slightly back but his claws were stuck in her threading.

"Ren!" the red haired girl with the giant pillow shrieked, she raised it and with rage charged at Yang and the boy.

"Nora wait it was an accident! It's not how it looks!" the boy screamed as she slammed her pillow into him and Yang sending them both flying. A trail of feathers fell from the two and the massive pillow that seemed to have taken some damage from that hit.

"Stay away from him you hussie!" Nora cried charging into the crowd pillow flailing behind her as she swung it around knocking people away crying, many of the others started to flee from her blind rampage. Ruby lost sight quick but based on Yang's screams sounds like she was getting a ruthless beating with that pillow. Rest in peace Yang, rest in peace. Ruby thought to herself.

"Sorry about this!" Miss autograph announced as she leaped up to strike at Ruby, one good thwack and Ruby was seeing stars stumbling back and pressed against the girl in white.

"Jaune?" Ruby whimpered as the white haired girl rolled her eyes pushing Ruby away.

"Do I look like a boy to you? My name is Weiss Schnee you dolt!" white growled.

"Vice Sneeze? What a weird name..." Ruby groaned before collapsing on the ground, pillow wars...they never end well…Ruby laid defeated with one good strike, the screaming of Yang stopped and was replaced with some type of scolding from that Nora girl, all that was left was Miss Autograph and Weiss who was clearly losing the fight. Miss Autograph was fast and striked with far more power than the white haired girl could handle. A crowd of girls in the crowd of students were cheering miss autograph on, it was a bit hard to hear the name but were they chanting "Pyrrha Nikos"? That girl who was all over the Pumpkin Pete cereal? Ruby rubbed her head she swore she saw her on the news and they were talking about sending her to Atlas Academy instead.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" a commanding woman's voice sounded through the room, her heels clicked on the cold floor, all over the room students were being lifted by the telekinesis Ruby felt herself raised as Professor Glynda Goodwitch moved into sight. She had a scowl and her arms crossed, with a wave of her wand the students were tossed into the makeshift beds of the room. "Go to sleep you got a busy day tomorrow!"

Ruby did not complain, she was done with the night, she had taken her defeat and was ready for bed she laid her head on the pillow and took a deep breath, how was Jaune doing...would they see each other tomorrow? She hoped so. He was a nice guy, and she could really use some attention from a caring source right now. Ruby whimpered gripping her head, that girl needs to get a new softer pillow…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: So tried some new things, not sure they worked that well. This was about my fifth time writing this and this was the version I liked the most, I have already started the third chapter and that is going MUCH better. So there should be another chapter within the week.

I do wonder if anyone likes the changes to characters so far, and if anyone can predict what is the base for the various faunus.


	3. Chapter 3

A young Jaune a few years ago stood in front of his home, he let out a grunt as the young teen swung a wooden sword in hand, a pair of small wooden planks were strapped to his other arm using rope to imitate a shield. He had no real target he was just doing his exercises as he swung hard stumbling forward.

"Whoa Jaune your stepping too far forward, you need to be more aware of that." a familiar voice said, he stopped and looked behind him standing by the porch door of his three story farmhouse like home. The woman was his lovely teacher, she was a few years older, a tall slender woman with well toned body, she had a pair of white streaks in her black hair, she had styled it to flare up in the front, she wore an olive green jacket that left her stomach exposed, a pair of black pants and knee high boots, a sheathed sword was strapped to her hip and a bandelier of dust rounds was functioning as a belt around her waist, she came over and with her gentle touch took Jaune's hands. Jaune felt his heart beat faster then the exercise was making, he was dealing with a lot of complex emotions now, and he was being taught by the woman he was in love with…

"Hey babe! I got lunch ready!" Jaune's older sister said, he pouted as Saphron stepped out with a tray that has a fresh out of the oven pepperoni pizza, two glasses of ice cold lemonade rattled with each of her steps before she set it down on a stump the Arcs liked to use as a chair. Jaune cursed his sister in his head as his teacher took her soft body away from him. His teacher gave a smile looking with her sweet chocolate brown eyes into Saphron's taking the other girl's hands.

"Thanks babe, I am going to miss you…" she said sadly as Saphron gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"None of that Gretch, It's hard enough to know I won't really get to be with you for a few months already…" Saphron said her tail dropped between her legs as she forced a smile on her face. Jaune watched his teacher cup her hands on his sister's cheeks before gently pressing her lips on hers, Jaune scowled the woman he loved was also the woman dating his sister…

Jaune grumbled to himself as he squeezed the hilt of his wooden sword, he heard a faint creak from it. Jaune soon charged at a tree letting out a roar of early puberty fueled rage he felt energy pool from him into the wood blade, as the blunt edge of his sword slammed into the side of a tree trunk, cracking was heard getting the attention of both the women. The blade shattered into thousands of splinters, several embedding themselves into Jaune's hand, arm, and face as he stumbled back pain filling him as he fought back tears trying to seem manly. Saphron ran to her younger brother and started plucking splinters out, Gretch whistled impressed as she studied the tree he struck. The trunk had a large amount of bark peeled from the strike, the wooden flesh beneath had cracked, splintered, and shredded from the impact almost as if a small explosion detonated on it.

"You need to be more careful!" Saphron cried staring at the field of splinters, she was having trouble plucking and stared at her hand, she was a clawless faunus and had more trouble gripping and removing the tinier wood fragments in him. Gretch reached in her pockets and pulled out an atlesian pocket knife flipping out the various tools until a pair of tweezers was out. Saphron thankfully took it and started plucking the tiny splinters, Jaune winced with every pluck but he refused to show he was about to cry he did not want to seem weak in front of Gretch.

When the splinters were removed, an old truck horn was heard blaring from down the road, drawing their attention. In no time an old beaten up pick up truck that had probably been worked on longer than Jaune was alive was parked with its engine sputtering. A large man was sitting in the driver seat, he was massive man practically crammed into the chassis of the vehicle, the man waved a muscular arm out.

"Gretch it's time to go!" the man called with a deep voice.

"Just a minute Big H!" Gretchen yelled rolling her eyes, she turned to Jaune and Saphron. She ruffled Jaune's hair with a big smile."You keep practicing kid, maybe you can become a badass hunter like me after going to Beacon!"

"Gretchen!" Saphron pouted crossing her arms. "I thought you were just training so he can defend himself!"

"Hey I was! Nothing about his training means he CAN'T go fight Grimm." Gretchen said sticking out her tongue, Saphron puffed out her cheeks in anger staring at her lover who leaned in and licked Saphron's lips causing her to pause cheeks turning pink. "I love you Saph, I will be back in no time from Beacon."

Jaune's dream of the past started to fade away as an alarm blared, he cracked his eyes open. He was once again a young man instead of a child, he was wearing the blue pajamas he brought from home, he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. He thought about Gretchen, and remembered the message he got from Saphron only a few months later, when she went to visit her at Beacon...he grit his teeth, he nearly forgot about it...he had to make sure Ruby did not suffer the same fate as Gretchen.

Jaune got out of the bed, he was in the 'guest' room it was a large chamber with a queen sized bed that had lovely silk linings, a dresser was full of women's clothes that Jaune ignored, a closet that had some kind of collar and leash did Beacon have a pet? A mirror that had expensive looking makeup and perfume on the table beneath it. He grabbed one golden bottle and accidently spritzed himself with the strong smelling perfume that was like apple. Wasn't bad, he quickly changed into his standard clothing and stretched with his family heirloom, crocea mors, sheathed at his side. He stared at the clock knowing it was about time to go grab breakfast before the big event. He left the room leaving the remainder of his stuff in his bag, he wondered how Ruby was doing.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she rolled out of the bed, she grumbled stumbling to her feet most of the men and women of the room had already changed and were heading out. Yang had a piece of toast in her hand as she took a bite while talking to some boys. She still had a few feathers in her hair from the pillow beating she got last night. Nora was clinging to Ren glaring at Yang who hissed in the direction of the smaller woman who bested her last night.

A makeshift kitchen was set up serving various food for people. A couple of the cooks were joking about various things and given the line it must not have been bad, Ruby looked once again and noticed nearly everyone was up but her, she moved to the restrooms to change real quick. She stepped out in her black and red combat dress her cape trailing behind her as it always does. She proudly traveled through the crowd where she noticed the line was smaller and she dashed into it with a few rose petals flowing around her, she soon regretted it.

"What do you mean you do not have deviled eggs? What kind of breakfast are you serving?" an annoyed voice sounded, Ruby knew it she rubbed her head thinking and quickly reached her answer.

"Vice Sneeze!" Ruby announced with a grin,feeling triumphant of remembering the name. 'Vice Sneeze' scowled turning around with her dainty hands curled into fists, her nose was crinkled and a soft growl was heard, she was wearing a large hat over her scarf today hiding whatever was atop her head. Was she like Ruby? Or was she covering something else up?

"What did you call me…" she growled baring her fangs, she had far less fangs then Ruby who bared hers in a toothy non-intentionally threatening smile. This did not help Ruby easy tensions with Vice Sneeze.

"Vice Sneeze! That's the name you told me to call you last night right?"

"I did no such thing!" she yelled stomping her foot glaring at Ruby, her hat twitched a bit as she took a deep breath gripping the brim of her hat and storming off. "I do not care anymore about your uncultured breakfast! I shall complete the test, and me and my superior teammates will go get some REAL food."

"Whats wrong with scrambled eggs…" Ruby mumbled as she grabbed a tray holding it up, the chefs happily scooped some mash potatoes, eggs, bacon, and a biscuit with a pack of grape jelly. She took a good whiff, it smelled delicious and walked away maybe there was a table or something...she wondered where Jaune was, she pouted looking down was Jaune even going to be at Beacon anymore? She shook her head, of course he would he had potential! He helped her stop the Death Stalker no normal guy can do that! Who did train him? Ruby had Uncle Qrow and school...but Jaune told her he never went to any combat schools till now.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up hours ago, she hated the crowds, the people always watching her, all the attention was nice, but sometimes it was suffocating. She had changed into athletic wear before anyone else was up, even Professor Goodwitch was in a deep sleep allowing her to slip outside and stretch. The cool gentle breeze was blowing, the air was so refreshing, the sun was just creeping over the horizon and would not be up for at least another hour. The dull light shined over the treeline, the lamps illuminating pockets of the street, it was good jogging conditions for her.

After a few minutes of stretching and making sure her shoes were tied tight, putting her earbuds in and playing her workout playlist, she was off. She did not go far just a lap around the campus ensuring she never was out of sight of a building. Her thoughts were wondering what others thought of her, the crowd probably was amazed by her victory of the pillow war the previous night, she felt bad about how hard she was. It was so easy to forget her strength, she wondered how they were doing in the morning. The sun was up above now, so it had to have started to rouse students from sleep. She had gathered some of their names, Ren and Nora were close before it, she remembered Nora tried desperately to sleep with Ren to keep the 'hussy' away; Professor Goodwitch had to deal with her for some time before Nora finally submitted to her future teacher's wishes and Ren was able to sleep in peace.

The blonde one, Yang she had some feathers from the beating she received, but given the tattered remains of the giant pillow she destroyed it herself, Pyrrha failed to see if it was how the beating stopped or just an act of revenge. Weiss Schnee held out surprisingly long last night, but she was very quick to fall asleep curled up in a ball on her cot, it was somewhat adorable. Shame that her family company was infamous for screwing its employees for profits.

The last one from the duel was the red hooded girl, she seemed very uneasy about it and wanted to keep her head concealed, was not that weird Weiss was wearing a cover as well, many faunus had things to hide for one reason or another. Pyrrha did not judge it but did hope the smaller girl was okay, she seemed very passive in the war of pillows.

Pyrrha stopped for a moment for a breather, panting as she pressed her back against a cool stone wall, it had been far longer than she though. How big WAS Beacon? She knew people wanted her to go to Atlas, she almost did, she was even excited for it. Then she got word, she heard a rumor from an Atleasian agent that visited Beacon the last few days before coming, apparently a HUMAN was coming...that was an opportunity too good for Pyrrha to pass up. With her fame and connections she was able to easily get herself moved to Beacon to the dismay of General Ironwood. It was annoying process, but she was able to get it done...but where was the human? Was it a boy or a girl? Would they be older, younger, tall, short? So many variables. She shut her eyes thinking of the old stories her mother read to her as a child and the fantasies they inspired in her, a handsome knight slaying grimm after grimm, he was able to fight with so much strength, and when he was attacked from behind she would be there her shield raised to protect her dear knight...someone she could protect and be protected by as he did the same for her.

She slumped down on the wall, what a silly idea though, humans were rare and the sword and shield method was a very risky one, if they did use it then they likely would not have any training with another shield fighter. Pyrrha did not have any herself now that she thought of it, she knew of the tactics but shields were unpopular, they lacked flexibility which was a popular trait for huntsmen and huntresses, even her own shield was fairly small in comparison to others. The human might have even been one that had magic, then they may not even USE a shield at all. The more she thought the more her dreams of her knight clouded. It was stupid of her to take this risk over a fantasy, she should have just gone to Atlas Academy like planned and focused on becoming the best huntress she could.

"Excuse me miss can you help me?" a male's voice broke her thoughts, she sighed it was probably another guy just wanting to hit on her, or a fan wanting her autograph or something, she did not want to deal with that at the moment. She forced a smile on her face like she has had to one to many times, and glanced up at the tall man in front of her. He was a blonde guy, he wore an orange undershirt with a black hoodie on top, a white breastplate covered it so if any symbols were on it they were covered, he had worn out jeans on with a hole over one of his knees, and was that a sword sheathed on his belt? It looked old...was this guy wandering around with an artifact? He would get himself killed if he was not careful. "I think I got lost, I am looking for the auditorium I heard we are having breakfast before the teammate thing."

"Your kidding? How did you get lost, we were all sleeping there last night." she said with a small snicker, she was far from it but she knew exactly where the building she slept the night before was.

"Ah yeah you see I was taken away last night, and slept in a different room...so I did not stay in the auditorium." the guy said with a slight chuckle running his hand in his hair.

"We all were there except for that one boy who was…" Pyrrha paused, there was an issue with an application...every faunus answered the base spot...but a human...what would they place? Would that have been an issue? Is that it? Was it the human taken away? Her eyes darted over the boy, he had no extra ears, no abnormal eyes, no fangs, no claws, no abnormalities to his skin, no tail if he had a faunus trait it was hidden. She focused on his deep blue eyes, she could get lost in them...but it was too bright outside, she was not certain if his eyes were that of a faunus or human...she needed to make note...but if this was her desired human...she could not just ask him. That would be weird and she refused to do anything that may scare him off. "HELLO!~"

The boy's eyes widened to her suddenly melodious and loud greeting, why did she do that! It did not even make sense given what she was saying before, oh he must think she is weird...no of course not! Pyrrha was a famous huntress in training, this guy was certain to know her and know how impressive and cool she can be, she felt a smug smile creep on her face but fought to maintain a friendly humble look, if she started acting smug then maybe he would not like her, maybe he would think the fame went to her head. She stared at the guy who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Do I know you?" Jaune asked scratching his head.

"Huh?" Pyrrha stared dumbfounded.

"Sorry I must have seen you yesterday, I don't know anyone here other than Ruby and Yang." the boy said with a soft chuckle, a chill ran down Pyrrha's spine, he did not know of her? Her face was practically plastered on cereal boxes and on a news show nearly every week. Was this man living under a rock? So many thoughts were in her mind, but the most prevalent was brought when she thought of how Yang handled the accidental groping...was she easy...she was a very attractive woman...and that Ruby girl was cute too...oh no…

"What is your relationship with them?" Pyrrha mumbled, could it be she already lost her chance at the human? Humans were rare, maybe they would even keep themselves hidden and avoid the faunus...history would justify that mindset...but was that why a human was at Beacon? He already had a faunus lover? This was the first time in years Pyrrha felt herself bombarded with negative emotions, doubt in herself, fear that her dreams will not come true, she was even wondering was she even attractive to this man? She was tall nearly the same height as him...if he prefered short girls Pyrrha was doomed.

"Ruby is my friend, and Yang is her sister." the boy said with no issue, it was so simple so mundane...was Pyrrha just letting her mind run wild...did she have a chance with the boy? She slapped her cheeks lightly standing up, she had to regain composure, she needed to figure out for certain before she got too worried. He was just friends with her no big deal.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, it is a pleasure to meet you." Pyrrha said holding out her hand with a smile.

"Jaune Arc, short sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said with a confident smile, Pyrrha fought a snort was he serious about that? It was so goofy...cute...but goofy. Her heart jumped though when he took her hand, he was wearing gloves so he might not have noticed, but she was made painfully aware when he gripped her palm to shake. She was covered in sweat, she had been running for an hour and this was the first time dealing with this man...she let out a deafening scream internally, please do not notice my sweat!

"Thats a nice name." Pyrrha said her mind focusing on the sweaty palms of her's...wait...did he say ARC. her mind jumped to history class in Argus, the Arcs were a long line of heroes and warriors, the most notable one...was the legendary human hero Dawn Arc that helped save the Faunus. Was he related to HER, the Arc family was notable but they had slowly been fading out of society, she was not aware that there were any Arc children near her age, let alone one being a human. Maybe this was why he did not seem to notice her...HE was the real person of note not her, this man...he must be the one that drew her to Beacon.

"So Pyrrha, do you think you can help me I am starving!" Jaune said with a friendly smile, her stomach growled lightly she was hungry as well with a nod the two walked by. Pyrrha kept wishing to speak to him but everytime she tried she felt herself be tongue tied and she was not going to embarrass herself in front of him...not much more then she had already. When they reached the auditorium she excused herself to take a shower and to calm herself, she would see him later he was an Arc of course he would make it through everything fine.

* * *

Blake Belladonna sat at the edge of a table, she was drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book. She tucked away her 'Ninjas of Love' and was now reading an old book known as 'The Extinction War' a tale about the legendary war between humans and faunus, the war that ultimately led to faunus thriving, and humanity dying out. The book was controversial to historians for portraying the hero 'Dawn Arc' a human warrior that changed sides to fight with her faunus lover against humanity and insured faunus victory, a popular tale from history but some believed Dawn's actions were what doomed humanity. Blake was enjoying the story, it was a darker take on what usually was a romantic heroic adventure; were the humans so awful that they deserved to die out? Could they not live in harmony? Her cat ears twitched slightly as she started to notice others were speaking about humans as well.

"Did you hear there is supposed to be a human in the school!" one girl with mouse ears said nibbling on toast.

"Yeah I heard, supposedly it's a cute boy." a muscular man in pink tank top with a horn on his nose spoke.

"By the gods I hope that's true!" the mouse girl replied.

"Ugh why do you care? Didn't the humans die out because they were inferior to us?" a girl with tusks sticking out of her mouth grunted.

"Then I can protect him!" mouse retorted.

"Heh maybe you can have his babies and make more humans, they are probably endangered now if they are so weak." the horned boy added aiming a finger at the mouse girl who nodded enthusiastically.

"Endangered huh…" Blake mumbled to herself, she reached in her pocket pulling out a blue pin with a white canine head on it. The white fang was a group that fought for nature in the world helping protect them and their environments, Blake joined Beacon to be able to fight the Grimm that can pose danger to them...but maybe...she should consider protecting the human...the boy in pink was right humans had to be at least endangered, assuming any still exist, as a member of the White Fang she needs to save every life she can, no matter the history with Faunus the humans had, all life deserved a chance to prosper! She gave a confident nod as she got up picking up her empty tray with only an empty coffee cup on it, first she needed to prepare for her test...maybe if she could find the human they could be teammates and she could keep a better eye on him at all times.

* * *

Jaune entered the auditorium, it was a bit bizarre for him, he had never seen so many people in one building before, let alone ones his own age. The sight was strange, men and women, half still in pajamas, of various sizes, horns, tusks, ears, tails, wings the usual traits of faunus but no human would have had any. Though that kind of sight is not too weird.

Between his family trying to hide him, and Gretchen and her brother 'Big H' teaching him to fight he did not get to be around many people for long. Always small classes with people his father knew, but when people started to ask about him not having any faunus traits his mother would demand moving him to a different class or school, eventually they took him out to be homeschooled. His sisters and their friends was the main reason he could socialize with new people, no one ever told Jaune WHY his humanity was so strange, he heard stories of some special arc at dawn and how it changed humanity. When he asked his parents they were never comfortable on the subject, eventually he dropped it. Now he had a new issue, an ocean of faunus he was uncertain to deal with, he had not been very protective of his human nature but it was not him hiding it or being proud, he just found it easier to not mention it if he did not need to.

A cat eared girl in black and while with a book tucked under her arm passed by with an empty coffee cup and tray, the book was something like 'extinction war' or something akin to that, he never read the book but he saw his father had it, it was actually the reason why his father was accepting of Gretchen as she enjoyed the book. Jaune...never payed attention about books back then, he was a kid and books were boring, he regretted that if he knew the book then maybe he could start a conversation with the cat girl. He smiled watching her ears twitch a bit, all he could think of was a kitten he had raised when he was a kid that kitty was his best friend for years.

Ruby caught his eye, she was half asleep based on her eyes as she shoveled a spoonful of scrambled eggs in her mouth, she was wearing her hood like always, did she ever take it off? Jaune quickly got a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast before walking over to her. He sat down across from her as she gave a tired grunt.

"Hey Ruby sleep well?" Jaune asked as he scooped some eggs and bacon on his toast to make a sandwich.

"Meh...there was a pillow war and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with…" Ruby's eyes burst open as she stared before her, a large smile broke on her face seeing her friend. "Jaune! You didn't get sent away!"

"Nope, what's this about a pillow war?" Jaune asked before taking a bite from his breakfast sandwich.

"I have no idea...just remember being in a battle with pillows and my head hurting…" Ruby whimpered looking down. Jaune stared at her as he reached into his pocket, with a soft rattle he pulled out a small white bottle and a white pellet came out.

"Painkiller?"

"Why do you have these?" Ruby asked as she popped the medicine in her mouth and downed a slurp of milk to get it down.

"My sisters had a habit of making noise and sometimes getting hurt, I would often be trying to be dealing with it so I tend to have medication for various things." Jaune said as he bit into his breakfast again already over halfway through. "So Ruby your my first pick if we can pick."

Ruby smiled hearing his words, she looked around at the crowd but no one really appealed to her, the only candidate she could see herself working with based on the few she knew was Jaune and maybe her own sister Yang.

"Thanks Jaune your my first pick as well, Yang is probably the only other person I would pick." Ruby said as Jaune smiled patting his friends head before putting the last of his food in his mouth and turned around to study the crowd. He wiped the crumbs from the corner of his lips, he studied the crowd most of the people were the same, but he found his eyes locked on the girl in white, a slender woman with a red collar on her white dress, a large brimmed white hat covered her head with the aid of a scarf wrapped around her head, still bit of her platinum blonde hair bounced behind her as she walked, her skin was white like pure snow in the forest of home. She was beautiful, he felt his face heating up as he stared at her. He gave a soft impressed whistle that got her to glance towards him, he gulped trying to look away he did not mean to do that and he could feel her stabbing him with that dagger stare, it was amazing she heard it at all over the crowd. A soft annoyed voice snapped his attention back to Ruby. "What's with that reaction…"

"Uh…" Jaune stared at his red hooded friend, she had a blank expression, but her eyes screamed she was unhappy with him. What did he do? He whistled...oh that must be it he must have hurt her ears! That's why she covers them, she must have super sensitive hearing! He thought to himself as he gave a friendly smile. "Don't worry Ruby, I will not do it again I do not want to hurt you."

Ruby looked away hiding the light blush that was dancing on her cheeks, Jaune did not know the real reason she was mad...and he likely made things far worse for himself in the future. The two talked, informing each other of their experiences since they parted ways when a loud melodious voice was heard that startled the two and caused Ruby to dash under the table growling.

"HELLOOO!~" Pyrrha sang a smile on her face as she took the seat next to Jaune, she smiled at the human and her attention darted towards Ruby for only a second due to the growl. "Oh i'm sorry about last night. Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine thanks to Jaune! He gave me some care!" Ruby growled returning to the unoccupied seat next to Jaune, she hooked her arms around his and glared at Pyrrha. The oblivious boy did not notice that Pyrrha was glaring back as she gently grabbed his other arm, the sweet smell of her shampoo and bodywash filled Jaune's nostrils as she lightly pulled him closer to her.

"I like your shampoo." Jaune said with a smile, Pyrrha rested her head on his shoulder as she gave him a sweet pleased smile.

"I hoped you'd like it...it is a very subtle aroma." she whispered pressing herself more on him.

"Okay you stay back!" Ruby barked pulling Jaune's arm and causing him to fall out of his seat slamming him on the ground, his chin slammed on it forcing him to bite his own tongue, thankfully his aura healed the minor injuries but Jaune scowled.

"Vat the veck Ruvy!" Jaune yelled his tongue recovering still, Ruby flinched at his words it was an accident but he was in pain. The human boy rose up glaring at Ruby and let out a sigh before walking away. "I veed some air…"

"I'm sorry Jaune…" she whimpered watching him storm out.

* * *

Ruby did not see her friend again until everyone was gathered by the edge of the forest, platforms baring the emblem of beacon a shield with crossed axes were spread across the ring, Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin stood before the students and instructed them to get on the platforms. They wore their usual attire, Ozpin was drinking coffee with his cane tucked in his arm as Goodwitch held up a scroll projecting the local map.

"As you can tell this is the southern forest, it is a land we use frequently for our exams and lessons. It is a vast verdant forest that is full of animals and grimm." Goodwitch started, Ruby glanced at Jaune who seemed to be rubbing his chin...did it still hurt? "Now inside the forest is some ruins that have relics, you and your teammate are to find the relics take one and reach the evac zone."

"What are the relics?" Blake the cat-eared faunus asked.

"That is to be discovered." the professor replied.

"Excuse me but you mentioned a teammate, how do we determine who we are partnered with?" Weiss asked as many students agreed with her.

"When you have landed, you are to search for each other. The first person you meet and make eye contact with will be your partner." Ozpin answered as he held up a switch with a button on it. "Now then I hope you have your landing strategies for it is time to start, if you do not reach the evac point by sundown you will be rescued and sent home."

"Wait but sundown…" Pyrrha gasped staring at the horizon, it was a few hours away and the map alone indicated that this was a large terrain...it could take till sundown alone to find the relic and make it to the evacuation point. She was the only one with this concern however as many were merely chatting trying to decide how to meet one another or how they would land. Ozpin pressed the button and the farthest platforms sprung forward catapulting their students into the exam area.

"Uh...how do we land?" Jaune asked looking around, at the other students nearly everyone had their weapons out while those with clunkier weapons had theirs strapped to their backs, hips and other holsters.

"You will use your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered, another wave of students is launched.

"Like what?" Jaune asked as another wave went flying, he watched as Yang, Nora, Ren, Weiss and more went flying. Jaune soon noticed it was just him Ruby and Pyrrha remaining as he looked around.

"Why don't you use magic?" Pyrrha suggested, Ruby and Jaune both had confused expressions.

"You can use magic?" Ruby gasped excitedly.

"No! Why would I know magic? That is just something in stories!" Jaune protested, Ozpin froze in mid sip, his eyes locked on Jaune was he being honest. Ozpin felt a cold sweat run down his spine, he had seen many horrors in his long life, but some of the most fearsome fights he ever dealt with was with an angry Arc…

"I thought all humans could use magic…" Pyrrha gasped.

"Well this human doesn't know it!" Jaune yelled, the girls were about to speak but their platforms launched them. Jaune called out to them but they were gone already, he sighed staring down considering his options.

Magic was not an option if Jaune COULD do it he had no idea about it, aura just made him tougher from what Ruby said, he heard some weapon fire it was probable that many used their weapons as part of their landing strategy...Jaune had no idea how to use his sword and shield to help him...he should ask Ruby to help him upgrade his gear. Maybe he could convince Ozpin to let him just climb down, he turned towards Ozpin who was still frozen in mid sip, some coffee was dribbling down his chin. What had him so distracted? Jaune was launched in the air, he let out a less than manly scream as he flailed in the air.

The wind was rushing by, he couldn't hear a thing all that was going through was the numerous horrible outcomes that could happen if he did not land right, skewered on a branch, a splatter on the floor, or just smashing his head on something and passing out for a grimm to eat him. He spun around in the air, he fumbled to raise his shield unfolding out. If he could angle right maybe he would minimize his damage...his aura was raised glowing around him he had no idea how this was going to work. He prayed to the gods that a miracle would protect him, he felt his speed increase he shut his eyes the impact was going to suck, he was probably going to at least break his arm. Maybe with his aura raised he could minimize the damage even more. Something flew in hooking onto his hood and dragged him away, he looked over and saw a spear was snagged on him and moving him towards a tree, with a thunk he was pinned to a tree and with just a small crash into the tree several branches cracked and fell but Jaune...Jaune was fine. He let out a sigh putting his hand over his chest, he was safe he was alive, and he would not be a smear on the ground.

"THANK YOU!" Jaune cried with joy, he had NO idea who saved him. He did not care he was saved...he looked around and noticed he was still fairly high in the air, he could pluck the spear out but it was the only thing keeping him in the tree. Well he was to make a teammate, maybe someone would find him? He shut his eyes and waited. Someone had to come.

* * *

"We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees; Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!There's endless possibilities" Jaune was signing to himself, he had been struggling for a bit but he was stuck. His head bobbing side to side with the tune, and as he prepared the next line of the song someone finally came by. Twas the beautiful woman in white from before, Jaune had a large grin on his face as he quickly ran his hands through his hair, put on his most charming smile and flexed his arm staring down from his elevated place. "Greeting gorgeous, how would you like to have a strong knight for your teammate? All you need to do is help me down!"

The woman eyes stared up at him, he was clearly putting on the most confident expression he could trying to seem charming but while hanging from his hood. It's hard to seem strong and impressive while hanging from someone else's spear and being helpless. She merely rolled her eyes and began to walk away, Jaune reached out calling for her to stop when his eyes noticed another figure by her. A black and red dress, a crimson hooded cape, a folded up crimson scythe strapped to her waist, and a pair of silver eyes that were normally so happy...but she was glaring at Jaune...what did he do?

"Hey Ruby...can you help me out?"

"Oh so she gets to be gorgeous and I am just Ruby…" she growled softly.

"Did you say something Ruby I can't hear you?" Jaune asked looking at his companion.

"JUST STAY UP THERE JERK!" Ruby grumbles as she turns around following the white haired girl. "I got my own teammate and her name is Vice Sneeze!"

"Weiss Schnee!" the gorgeous faunus corrected.

"Yeah its Weiss and Ruby now!" Ruby yelled as the two faunus girls walked off, leaving the helpless human to watch his hope leave. He stared down at the ground his hope of coming down was gone, and he had no idea why Ruby was mad at him. A pair of footsteps came out of the bushes as the tall copper red haired girl that was Pyrrha Nikos came forth, she put her hand on her hip and smiled eyeing Jaune.

"Want to help me down? I'll be your partner...or leave you alone...whatever I just don't want to be up here anymore…" Jaune said much more defeated after his double rejection. Pyrrha paused putting a finger on her chin as she appeared to be pondering, staring up at Jaune who then merely pleaded. "Please Pyrrha I will do anything!"

"Anything huh?" she purred as she leaped up to a tree branch climbing up to Jaune, she was so fast Jaune swore she darted from branch to branch...he saw no tail, ears, claws or anything...what was she? She was at eye level in no time, she gave him a calming smile, took his hand and removed the spear with little effort pulling Jaune over to her on the branch.

"Guess your my partner now." she cooed.

"Sorry I ain't the best." Jaune said softly rolling off of her onto the branch, his pride hurt.

"I think I hit the jackpot."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I like this one, mostly because just helps get the background stuff I got out of the way. I am enjoying this, and learned from it to maybe focus more. I love to hear suggestions on how to improve (please be constructive) as some of my favorite things when I am writing fanfic is the reviews from the fans. Until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune and Pyrrha wandered in the forest for some time, Jaune had considered going after Ruby and Weiss but Pyrrha convinced him to go elsewhere just in case they were going the wrong way. The boy factored the chance that they could be going the wrong direction instead, he figured though this would be for the best if one of them failed to find the relics then the other could still pass. Jaune wanted to prove himself, he wanted his family to know he was good, he wanted Gretchen and Big H's teachings to be proven but he has failed to impress with the skills so far. Ruby saved him from the death stalker, he missed the pillow war, and Pyrrha had to save him. Jaune wants to prove himself so bad, but in the end...if it came to him or Ruby, she was the one who deserves to become a huntress.

"So which way do you think we should go Pyr?" Jaune asked as they were at a crossroad, one side showed caves with drawings of men and some scorpion monster, Jaune shuddered was that the location of the relic? He stared at the other path that seemed much friendlier with flowers and fruit growing trees. He hoped she would say the friendly side.

"The rockside probably would be better." she said as she marched towards the caves, Jaune gave a disappointed sigh and shrugged, he said he would do anything for his partner so he would. At the cave the two stared down the dark corridor. The cave was practically a void of inky darkness. Pyrrha crossed her arms and pouted. "This probably is not the spot."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked as he wrapped a handkerchief from his pocket around a stick. "We came over here we may as well check it out just in case."

"Jaune its pitch black in there." she said her eyes focusing on the dark and still having trouble. "It's dark even to faunus."

"That's why I am making a torch Pyrrha." Jaune said picking up two stones clashing them together.

"Jaune what are you doing?" she said puzzled.

"Trying to light the torch." he responded flatly.

"With those rocks?"

"Yes with these rocks, I saw it online, you just smash together two rocks when you don't got matches." Jaune said clacking them together, Pyrrha knew that what he was thinking was how flint when struck by steel, it was not the 'stones' he needed; he would have been better off using his sword. She scanned the area if she was lucky she would get a hint of where to go to next, after all Jaune would just be wasting precious time.

"That's not going to…" Pyrrha started as Jaune grunted clacking the stones harder together, his hands glowed bright for a moment as the rocks crumbled in his hands and sparks erupted lighting the torch ablaze. How? Scientifically that was highly unlikely...was his semblance fire related? Did he do that on purpose? Why did the rocks break doing it? So many questions that left her dumbfounded. Jaune smiled standing triumphantly with his burning achievement.

"Come on its lit." Jaune said with a smile walking into the dark of the cave. Pyrrha blinked a few times still in shock and awe at the feat...was...was that magic? He said he could not do magic...had he been lying? Was there a reason to hide magic? "You coming?"

"R-right!" Pyrrha gasped running down to catch up with her human ally.

* * *

Ruby was feeling guilty, she had hurt Jaune at breakfast, then when he was in need of help she ignored him, she just abandoned him...what a terrible friend...she just felt so mad, why was this heiress girl who was a stranger to him, get to be called gorgeous, and compliments, meanwhile Ruby was just Ruby. She liked the friendship...but...something about not being called gorgeous after Weiss was by Jaune, made her upset...she started to think of Pyrrha and how close she was the Jaune this morning...that upset her more. Ruby kicked a stone hard sending it flying, it went flying until it struck something out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Weiss groaned her arms were crossed over her slender frame staring at Ruby, she had a faint scar over her eye which Ruby had to struggle to not ask about.

"Sorry I just...hated that rock…" Ruby said not wanting to admit Jaune was on her mind and had her upset.

"You hated..._that_ rock?"

"Yup."

"That particular rock?" Weiss asked aiming a thumb in the direction of the rock, and a cocked brow.

"Uh...yes?"

"Whatever weirdo…" Weiss sighed walking away. "So...you know who I am...but who are you? We are stuck together now we should at least try to know each other…"

"Oh...that's…" Ruby smiled dashing to the side of Weiss. "Ruby Rose, hope we can work together."

"That's the plan Ruby…" Weiss looked around. "In the air I saw some old structures those were likely the ruins."

"That's great! Where are they?"

"Not sure…" Weiss admitted before a sudden gesture, aiming a finger in the trees. "That way!"

"It's that way?"

"Yes!" Weiss said confidently, Ruby nodded and walked alongside her towards the ruins.

* * *

"I don't think it is in here Jaune…" Pyrrha said her eyes shining in the dark, the entrance was long behind them and the only light was the flickering flame of the torch Jaune built.

"Maybe...just...a little bit more? We got a torch made we may as well use it right?" Jaune said gesturing to the torch.

"I guess...soooo tell me about yourself."

"Me, like what?" Jaune asked as he began studying images on the wall indicating some sort of tower.

"Well...what made you want to be a huntsman?" Pyrrha asked, she was watching Jaune's figure in the light, his eyes were not any different, if anything even with the torch he was straining them. He must be human or just have terrible vision.

"Well...I guess...my family has a lot of huntsman and warriors so it's a bit of tradition, Ruby saved my life and her dad helped me get in, oh and then there was Gretchen! She was who taught me how to fight with a sword!" Jaune said pulling out his blade with a smile, this Gretchen girl must have meant so much to him...was...was she the one he was interested in? He said she taught him...did he have a thing for older women? Or was it just into teacher and student. Pyrrha made mental notes, if she could she was going to teach him to take a chance.

"Thats cool...I trained in Argus, I looked up to the tales of heroes, especially those silver eyed warrior stories." Pyrrha said with a smile. "So anything your afraid of?"

"Scorpions." He said with no hesitation.

"That was easy…"

"Sorry...just...really bad experience with a scorpion…" Jaune said his smile was gone and was gripping his weapon tight. "Death Stalkers aren't much better."

"Wait...scorpions scare you more than Grimm?"

"A specific one at least…" Jaune said as he froze eyes locked on a glowing bulb bouncing in front of him, it was an all too familiar sight but this one is easily double...no...triple...maybe even quadruple the size of the one in the forest the night he met Ruby. The stinger bobbed in the air, Pyrrha's eyes followed it like a moth, the shuffling of her boots moved through the cold stone towards the beast, Jaune reached for her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"It looks nice and warm…" she said her words were that of a deep trance, her pupils had shrunken locked on the bobbing light, her muscles were lax, her spear was just barely in her hand. Jaune dropped he torch grabbing her with both hands pulling her back just as the stinger struck the stone before them cracks creeping through the cave, the Death Stalker snarled.

"Pyrrha snap out of it!" Jaune yelled slapping her cheek, Pyrrha stumbled from the smack a red mark on her cheek, her eyes returned to normal as she scowled and with a swift swing slammed her fist into the boy's jaw knocking him down.

"Who do you think you are slapping me! I am Pyrrha Nikos, and you are…" Pyrrha's scowl turned to a face of dread, she just striked Jaune. "I'M SORRY!"

"Its fine I just needed you to snap out, but right now we need to shut up and RUN!" Jaune yelled as he gestured towards the Death Stalker as it's glowing eyes burned in the shadows, Jaune gripped Pyrrha's hand and rushed out. She stumbled keeping up with him, the fire was behind smoldering as they bolted through the darkness. The ancient deathstalker rose from the ground snarling charging behind them, its massive body devastating the cave behind.

Jaune's heart was pounding with fear, his lungs were burning, his cheek was sore, he was running as fast as he could and Pyrrha was catching up, the light at the end of the path was growing brighter and brighter, but the crackling of stone, and skittering of the massive grimm behind and it was gaining. The warmth of the sun started to tickle his skin as he looked over his shoulder, the death stalker was preparing for another strike, Jaune flared his aura up to defend himself as he felt strength well into his arms, with a swift action he lifted Pyrrha up by her belt and tossed her outside of the cave to the side. Pyrrha rolled in the dirt, it took no time for her to use her hands to flip herself on her feet.

"Jaune?" she asked staring at the smiling boy, the monster behind him was close,too close it lunged itself forward slamming into Jaune's back, he felt his aura grow weaker from the impact as the beast grinded against the stone walls, the cave was beginning to collapse and Jaune felt a familiar sensation as he was flung into the air. He spun around wildly opening his eyes for a moment, he saw Pyrrha was running looking up chasing him, but when he made another rotation he realized...he was high in the sky once again.

"Crap…" he grumbled as he saw this time he was going to fall near an old decrepit looking stone circle.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had moved through the forest slowly, fought off plenty of grimm, but Weiss heard something that got her attention, on approach they could see glimpses of a stone structure, old and likely to collapse but was that not what to expect from ruins? The two eagerly moved through the trees getting closer and closer when a pair of familiar voices was heard.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" one voice screamed as something was thrown hitting the stones nearby.

"I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM! HE IS NOT EVEN MY TYPE!" Yang's voice screamed back.

"MY REN IS THE PERFECT MAN! HE IS EVERYONES TYPE!" the other voice shrieked as an explosion was heard and a tree fell down.

"Nora calm down please…" a soft spoken voice called out. "You are letting your insecurities take over again."

Ruby and Weiss entered the next opening, a stone circle with pedestals with what must have been relics adorning them. A gold castle, and a gold horse where the only two remaining, if those were the relics then that must mean they were near the last ones. The opening had four people other than the two of them. Yang who had her fists raised, she was hoping in place as a boxer glaring at Nora, Nora stood with a large hammer with a heart insignia on it. On the sidelines was Ren and Blake, the two dark haired companions were watching trying to calm their aggravated partners.

"Please can we just go…" Blake mumbled.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Nora is still mad at Yang for me accidently touching her chest." Ren said looking at Ruby.

"Wait...why is she mad at her and not you?" Weiss asked with a quizzical expression.

"Nora...is very protective of me…" Ren mumbled.

"Do you need help...that does not sound healthy…" Blake asked.

"It really is not that bad, we went through a lot together, and she is scared of losing things." Ren said as he stared up. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Ruby spoke as all but Yang and Nora eyes turned to the sky, a flailing mass was hurtling towards them, it had black, blue, white, and a touch of yellow...looks to have four limbs...is that a shield? Her eyes widened as she realized what was coming. "We need to do something!"

"What do you mean? I am certain that they can land we all had a landing strategy after all." Weiss said shrugging it off.

"Who would be still being launched this late...based on how he is falling he was likely tossed by something." Blake said as she calculated in her head, if she got it right she could maybe catch him, Gambol Shroud could use its ribbon wasn't large but it might be capable of catching a human if positioned right.

"He is falling quiet fast, if he fails to keep his aura up he likely won't be walking out of the forest." Ren said watching the falling man, Ruby grew more frantic looking around, should she try to run up a tree and catch him? Should she try to set up a cushion? What would she use? Her friend was going to go splat if he was out of aura.

"I'm going to catch him!" Ruby blurted if she thought too long it would end bad, rose petals and a gust of wind distracted everyone from the helpless soul falling from the sky, her spiraling mass bolted up a thick oak to the highest branch flying out to reach for Jaune. She reached for him, his hands moved towards her and Ruby realized she misjudged the angle he was falling, he was still falling. "NO!"

Thankfully something cushioned Jaune's fall, he slammed into the back of Nora causing them to roll on the ground crashing into Yang. the three were in a crumbled mess groaning, Nora's hammer fell on Jaune, and his face was buried in Yang's chest.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yang roared, a red aura glowing around her as she kicked Nora and Jaune off, her cheeks were red, her eyes burning with rage, and the reason of her anger was clear to Ruby. Yang was not mad because of Jaune landing on her like that, not for his face buried in her chest, it was because she fell in mud which was splattered in her golden locks.

"Run Jaune!"

Jaune looked in confusion towards Ruby...this was a poor decision, Yang's fist slammed into his gut and the weaponized bracelets went off sending him flying again.

"Jaune!" Ruby shrieked as he went flying, she spun herself in the air, with two shots of crescent rose she flew closer this time she would catch him nothing would stop her. Except for a massive claw snatching him up and taking to the sky. "Gods damn it!" Ruby cried as she hooked her scythe's blade on a branch, watching a giant Nevermore flying off with Jaune.

"Where do you think you are going we need to get to the evac before timeout." Weiss said, she was holding the golden horse in hand...Ruby bit her lip dropping down from her branch. She did not want to fail, she did not want to leave Jaune with the Nevermore...he would have been fine if it was not for...Ruby's eyes locked on her sister, a cold chill douse the flames of rage in her, Ruby dropped from the tree stomping her feet.

"Why did you do that!"

"I just...got mad...between the mud...and HER" Yang attempted to defend herself aiming a finger at Nora who was dusting herself off.

"Then why did you hit Jaune!" Ruby yelled, Weiss, and Blake cringed from the volume raise. Ruby balled her fists, she was fighting the urge to attack her own sister.

"Because of what he…." Yang silenced herself, the sudden silence caught the attention of the others, Ruby began growling.

"Because of what?"

"You know…"

"Him not being a faunus! You thought hitting him did not matter because he was human!" Ruby accused.

"That's not it! Sure he might be an inferior human but I would not strike him just because of that!" Yang yelled back.

"So you admit it! You think his life is less important!"

"No Ruby...I swear it was just a heated moment and…"

"He might be dead because of that!" Ruby cried, tears welling in her eyes.

Weiss rubbed her arm awkwardly, she did not know much about others, she did not have many friends, and her own family was not that close...but the volume, the tone, the intensity of Ruby...it felt off...it felt wrong...she did not want this, she needed to try and improve things.

"Maybe if we hurry we can save him…" Weiss spoke up interrupting Ruby from yelling at the cheetah faunus. Movement was spotted under the red hood, she rubbed her eyes before turning and nodded.

"Y-yeah! Thank you." Ruby said as she walked over picking up the golden castle.

"What are you doing? We already got one." Weiss said raising her own relic.

"Jaune needs help...and I failed him...least I can do is make sure he gets this relic." Ruby said pocketing the statuette.

"I'll help!" Yang spoke up, Ruby stared at her for a moment took a deep breath and nodded before she started to move in the path of the Nevermore.

"We will come too." Ren added.

"We will?" Nora questioned staring at her partner.

"It is technically your fault." a long silent stare from Nora till she groaned.

"FINE, I'll be a good girl and help…" she grumbled raising her hammer going after Ruby.

* * *

Jaune's stomach burned, he glanced up a black mass was flapping its massive wings, its razor sharp talons were clenched around his torso, one of them had punctured his shield, and armor. If it was not for his shield it easily would have skewered him. Little miracles he thought to himself, he squirmed inside the claws, they were sharp but not tight like a large gapped cage, he gripped the talon grunting as he tried to part it. He wanted out, he needed to make sure Pyrrha was okay, Ruby at least had a group he could see, Pyrrha had to be alone now, and that Deathstalker if it can hypnotize her again; she will be lost for certain. Jaune's aura burned brighter he felt his muscles swell with strength, the wounds of his body beginning to heal, his fingertips dug into the keratin of its claw, the Nevermore's eyes glared at him. He gave a nervous chuckle, sure he was cracking its talon but its beak could easily rip his head off.

"Do not fear human...you shall not die…" a ghostly echo seem to rang from the Nevermore's open beak...the voice was somewhat feminine was it the grimm? Or had Jaune just gone crazy? The beast flapped its wings twice more as it moved to an ancient moss covered stone castle, and bridge dangling over a massive chasm.

"Grimm can talk?"

"The vessel I speak to you with is Grimm, but I am not."

"So I am crazy…" Jaune scoffed as he noticed the top of the castle, there was a pile of feathers, branches, and bones...a nest.

"You are a human, a precious being to me." the voice said softly as the Nevermore dropped him in the nest, he rolled in thumping against the edge of the nest before stumbling to his feet.

"What are you!"

"You can consider me...distant family my dear."

"Like a grandma?" Jaune gasped as the Nevermore landed staring at him, it jerked between the lines of whoever was speaking, every so often it lurches towards Jaune its beak wide open, and then suddenly stop before it reels itself back.

"In a way. I sense the magic in you, magic you did not have active before." she said as the Nevermore nestled down staring at him waiting for a chance.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to help you, I want you to survive...I want humanity to live." the voice said, it was soothing and felt honest...but...it was coming from a grimm or someone who had control over the monsters…

"Why should I believe that?"

"Believe it or not that is your choice. Now let me help turn you into a hero." the voice said, the Nevermore shook its head as if something flew into it, it let out a loud caw before scanning its nest. Jaune stepped back again ensuring he had his blade out, if the grimm went to eat him then he would put up a fight at least. The Nevermore started to rummage through its nest till it pulled out a small black box. "Ah here one is!"

"What is that." Jaune asked as the nevermore dropped the box at his feet, the clasp of the container popped open exposing several vials of dust, most of the dust was a dark purple, black or gray. "Dust?"

"Hmm it appears to be mostly gravity dust, this nevermore has killed before, or at least stolen some of their gear. This dust is a gift for you."

"Why would you?"

"Because you need more than that ancient blade to slay an ancient grimm like this." The nevermore raised its wings proudly, letting out another loud screech, what was it doing...Jaune did not need to be intimidated, he was already scared, grimm could sense fear so why try to intimidate him more, yet this one was also trying to keep him alive and give him dust… "Use this to kill the nevermore."

Jaune's eyes widened, he had no experience with dust, he knew how dust was supposed to work Gretchen told him that but he never used it. Saphron refused to let him practice with Gretchen, and Big H only taught Jaune unarmed techniques.

"JAUNE!" Ruby's voice rang out the Nevermore and Jaune turned, the voice made a pleased chuckle.

"Excellent, spectators for your future achievement." the grimm said as it stomped its talon flapping its wings. "Now then use the dust, slay this Nevermore and establish your worth to those faunus!"

Jaune quickly gripped the box and rolled away as the beak of the massive grimm slammed down shattering the ground beneath. Rubble slammed into the human as he swung his blade at the wounded talon thankfully it was strong enough to crack the talon. The grimm let out a roar of anger swatting him away with its wing, Jaune skidded down onto the ground by Ruby.

"You okay?" she asked looking at Jaune with concern.

"Y-yeah...quick question dust does not NEED a gun to work right?" the boy asked pulling out a few of the gravity rounds from the box tucking into his pocket, showing one to his cloaked friend.

"Not really. Where did you get dust?"

"I found it in that nest." Jaune pointed to the top of the castle that was crumbling apart. A deafening screech was heard as a series of feathers came flying down. Ruby pushed Jaune to the side as she leaped back switching to sniper-mode firing her weapon at the soaring monster. Giant bladed feathers dug into the ground, Ren, and Blake came out with their guns raised firing a rapid barrage, Nora's laughter filled the air as she launched grenades, and Yang screamed punching the air firing her shotguns. Jaune looked around confused, when did they all get here.

"Come now child, you need to be the one to kill the nevermore or they will look down on you as something weak that must be protected." the voice rang in Jaune's head as the Nevermore swooped down, everyone rolled to safety. With no prey captured the Nevermore rose up, Jaune grit his teeth he did not know who that voice was...it could have been just his imagination...but it had some point. Jaune was human, he did not have night vision, he did not have natural weapons, or superior senses...he needed to prove himself...Jaune looked at his scroll strapped inside his damaged shield, Ruby told him of this that the scroll can detect the owner's aura. His aura was running low, he had taken a lot of serious hits...but maybe…

"I need a boost!" Jaune announced. Everyone paused to look at him.

"What? We can't make you stronger." Weiss said as she rolled away from another wave of feathers.

"No i need someone to get me up to it! I know how to kill it!" Jaune was not certain if he sold it to them, he had an idea but he was not certain and was not sure if he was right. Nora ran up to Jaune switching her weapon into its hammer form.

"I can send you as high as you want." she said pulled back her hammer winding it up, her lips curled in a mischievous grin. "Get ready!"

"Wa-wait! Let me just." Jaune raised his shield just fast enough to block her swing, it was much stronger than he expected and it had an explosion following it to help propel him. He grit his teeth he felt something in his arm move in a way it should not, he succeeded in keeping his pained noises silent as he went airborne, this time though he was ready. Jaune flipped in the air, he spun sinking his blade into the eye of the nevermore. It reacted as expected, shrieking in pain as a dark ichor welled around the blade, it flapped for a moment recovering from its surprise.

"Excellent blow boy, now keep going." the voice said, she sounded like a mother talking to a child learning to walk. Jaune ignored it as he swung around moving himself to rest on the Grimm's head. He tried to rip his blade out, it would be no issue for him to slay it in his position...but...the blade was stuck and his shield arm was throbbing. The Nevermore turned rising higher in the sky, he clung to the feathers of the beast. "The dust child."

The voice was right, Jaune might not be able to stab...but dust could do wonders...she said it was...gravity right! Gravity might be just what he needed, clinging with his good hand, he took his injured arm diving into the pocket, the vial of dust was a simple vial with a cork in it...whoever used it had not packaged it in a manner for weapons; thankfully this made it easy for Jaune, he bit the cork plucking it out and spitting the cork into the wind. Black dust hit by the wind, Jaune coughed it was like a cloud of ash, it smelled strange like burnt chocolate. He clenched his fist to slam it into the neck of the monster, however wind made the dust blow out splashing all over his body. That might not be best, a dark purple radiated around him, was the air getting heavier? Jaune stared at the empty vial, he cursed the air punching the grimm out of frustration. The beast shook dropping down several feet in the air, Jaune grinned quickly realizing, the dust put a lot of weight to his fist. He started striking the beast over and over, the voice was praising him but Jaune ignored it.

Down to an elevation Jaune could see his allies running around shooting their various weapons but most were aiming far too low to the ground the only one hitting the nevermore at all was Ruby. Jaune glanced to the treeline, Pyrrha was still running the deathstalker behind her was still after her. Jaune's eyes widened as she narrowly dodged a stinger strike, the beast would kill her and possibly everyone else.

"Excellent the death stalker is around, if you kill both than no one will doubt your power." the voice said, it sounded excited...why was she so interested. Jaune gripped the edges of the Grimm's head, he mustered all the strength he could. The nevermore shrieked, somehow Jaune had mustered enough strength that his fingers were digging into its thick hide, ichor coating his hands, the gravity dust was aiding in forcing it to nose dive. The beast was dropping faster and faster, it tried to flap its wing but Ruby's sniper fire struck a wing crippling it. Jaune clung to the spiraling bird fiend for dear life, he pulled on his arms it was slight but he was able to move the path to the target he wanted. The nevermore crashed into the death stalker, the devastating impact shattered the nevermore's head, the deathstalker split in half, their dark blood rained around. Jaune's aura shattered, he had stumbled to his feet. He saw Ruby, Pyrrha and the others running towards him. He gave a pained smile, everyone seemed good, he saved the day right?

"Good job Jaune, until next time." the voice rang out, the grimm started to turn to dust leaving their white boney plating behind. Jaune did not have time to question it, the aura of dust faded from him and he collapsed to the ground everything went black, the only thing he was hearing was the voices of the others calling for him.

* * *

Ozpin stood in the center of the stadium, students sat with their partners from the southern forest, he had been announcing teams for the past hour. It was a standard ceremony, it was pretty dull most years just general faunus of all kind starting to be huntsman, sure some of them become notable but this early in unless something special about them it was pretty normal. He paused to take a sip from a bottle of water. He smiled there is two teams left, with special hunters with great potential. He looked at the silver eyed girl, she was trying to talk to the young heiress Weiss who seemed annoyed, but Ozpin had been alive long enough he knew she secretly was enjoying the energy of Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long please approach!" Ozpin announced, the four girls calmly moved up to the stage, Yang raised her hand and with a sad smile tried to speak to Ruby but the younger sibling just looked away...it did not take much to know something happened between them. As the screen showed their initials and began to form 'RWBY'. "You shall henceforth be known as Team RWBY led by….Ruby herself."

A round of applause went through the air, Ruby's eyes widened she was like many not informed of who the leader would be. Weiss rolled her eyes, she was displeased by not being the leader but she did not protest yet. When the applause calmed down the girls were dismissed to take a seat as a team. While Ruby and her silver eyes made her great potential and he was looking forward to the future. The next team had the members Ozpin found most intrigued.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren please approach!" the team had surprised him, Ren semblance was ideal for fighting grimm, factor how long him and Nora had survived on their own was impressive feats of their own. Nora had issues that was certain, especially when it came to others with Ren, but her boundless energy if she could be refined and focused the enemies of the kingdoms would have plenty to fear. Pyrrha was the pride and joy of Argus, she was popular to Vale and Atlas. Ozpin would lie if he said he did not take some pleasure when Ironwood told him she was coming to Beacon instead.

Jaune was the last of the four to reach the stage, he was an Arc which meant he came from a line of terrifyingly strong fighters, Ozpin would say some of the Arcs were just as fearsome as the Silver Eyed warriors of legend, possibly more so since they lacked the magical eyes. He was human and while he did not know magic, that was something he wanted to keep an eye on. While those plus Tai's recommendation and the death stalker stinger more than justified allowing him into Beacon. He was worried when he learned the boy lacked magic, Ozpin did not want to risk the fallout and was prepared to send a search team to get him early, but then he proved his value. Jaune's actions with the grimm, using what he found to enhance himself to end the nevermore's existence while using it to save his teammate from the giant death stalker. He did not completely understand what happened, but it was impressive.

Jaune slowly approached, he had a disheartened look on his face, his arm was in a sling the gravity dust had been in effect on him allowing him to go much longer than he should have before the bones in his body started to break. His arm was broken, his aura was weak from overuse, his shield had been punctured, and what Ozpin knew was the saddest thing to him, his family heirloom, the blade his great grandfather used, a blade Ozpin once saw in action while it was still young...had broken in half.

Footage of Jaune's feat started to play on the screen, the audience was in shock, even those present seemed proud that they were there. Jaune kept his eyes down, the boy seemed not proud of his heroic actions, perhaps he was just unhappy about the damage to what he was given from his family.

"The Gear and Brew." Ozpin spoke softly to Jaune while the videos audio held attention of others.

"What?" Jaune asked raising his head.

"The Gear and Brew, it is a great place in the city, huntsman can tinker and craft their weapons as well as a nice cup of coffee." Ozpin said with a smile.

"That's nice but I don't got money…"

"We provide an allowance, and I will pay personally for your gear you deserve that much Mister Arc." Ozpin said as the video stopped, he walked over to Glynda who had a box resting on a velvet pillow, opening the tiny ornate box was a gift for Jaune, he raised the contents in hand concealing from the others as he faced the team. "Today you four are team JNPR, with Jaune Arc the leader. Jaune please step forward, for your heroics you deserve something."

"Wait what?" Jaune asked looking confused, everyone else just smiled at him. "I don't think I deserve anything though."

"Ah humility an admirable trait." Ozpin chuckled he approached the boy placing over the young boy's neck, clicking a clasp of a chain showing a bone amulet with a single black feather. "However for slaying the Nevermore, for using ingenuity, saving your partner, taking down another fearsome grimm, and doing it without full use of your weapon. We crafted this from the remains of your kills for you, wear it proudly."

"Oh...thank you." Jaune said looking at it sadly, Ozpin smiled as he began to clap, followed by a roar of applause from everyone. This would be an interesting year.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took me a bit longer to post, I wasn't able to do much. I like a lot of this, I do feel I may have messed up part of it but hopefully it isn't too bad for you all. This was a bit of an annoying chapter for me, especially when I realized there WAS a name for the 'southern forest' as I called it, whoops. I do hope that the little bits are being enjoyable, and to those thinking I am doing a lot of the same plot as the show, don't worry there will be more significant differences over time, some you probably can already see.

Got any comments? suggestions? complaints? predictions? Go ahead. Just if your critiquing please be constructive so I can improve myself and avoid mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune groaned sitting up in his bed, his arm was still sore, thankfully due to his aura his arm was healing far faster, what used to take weeks, now was taking hours maybe days at worst, still hurt though. The human boy looked around his new dorm room. Four beds rested in the corners of the large room, Ren and Jaune slept on the right side, Jaune closest to the door, on the other side was the girls with just a curtain they hung up to give the otherside privacy. Jaune yawned standing up rolling his neck, he looked to Ren's bed the young man had his long hair undone, shirtless, and resting peacefully. Nora was laying in her pajamas her hands resting on Ren's bare chest his arm around her waist. No idea when she got in the bed, but they seemed to be calm and it was sweet that they were together like that. Jaune did not care if they shared a bed anyways.

Jaune crossed the room to the connected bathroom, he noticed Pyrrha was missing but she was running the day they met, she probably did that everyday. He shrugged it off she was apparently a big name, when your as famous as her you probably put a lot of effort into getting there. He looked at his hurt arm, it was no longer in a sling but it was in no position for its usual job as shield wielder. He sighed as he went into the bathroom and began to strip out of his pajamas. Once naked he turned on the water, holding his hand under the steady spray, he waited patiently till it was hot enough to his liking. He stepped in and began washing himself, his mind drifting to questions about the voice, if she controlled grimm or just communicated through them...why did she not do so prior to this. He just thought to the last time he saw Big H.

* * *

It had been nearly a year since Gretchen vanished from Jaune's life, he at this point was not certain what had happened to her. Big H showed up one day, the large imposing man spoke to his father, Jaune tried to ease drop but the older men seemed keen on keeping him in the dark. It did not take much to convince Jaune's father that he needed training to defend himself against people. It was rough Big H trained Jaune basic unarmed combat to defend himself, he even learned some methods to toss the larger man though he never did master that. After several months of training Big H decided that Jaune needed to learn survival skills, thus the two went out camping in the wilderness. Jaune still young boy was shivering carrying a large pack of gear, a flashlight strapped to his forehead for when it got dark. The pack on his back was nearly as heavy as him, and while after pleading Big H took half the weight, he refused to let Jaune go any lighter.

"Big H I don't think I can keep going!" Jaune whined his feet were screaming, they had been hiking for hours, and he had no idea when they would stop. Big H was a giant of a man, too the young boy he seemed nearly fifteen feet tall, but now he knew Big H was probably shorter than that. Big H paused, the man was a giant mass of muscle, he had an olive green jacket that was probably older than Jaune, it had been worn down, patched up, stains from his time working as a mechanic, and rips from more recent events he had not yet tended to, he had dark black hair with white patch not from age, but his faunus trait, Big H used to put things in his hair to keep himself looking his age, Jaune remembered running his hand through it thinking it would be silky like Gretchen's but his was coarse and rough. The giant man crossed his large arms and sat on a tree stump, his brown eyes locked on the young human.

"We will rest then." he said softly with his deep voice. He rubbed his thick hand through the scruffy beard he was growing, the man had not shaved in a long time, his eyes had also grown colder since Gretchen vanished...Jaune wanted to ask him about it but Big H never seemed willing to speak.

"Thank you Big H!" Jaune said with a smile unbuckling his pack dropping it on the ground with a loud thud. He rolled his stiff shoulders, and searched through his pack pulling out a pair of canteens. Jaune offered the larger one to the giant. Big H stared at it for a moment, he had a bottle on his hip the man gave a small smile ruffling Jaune's blonde hair taking the canteen.

"Thanks boy." despite how deep of a growl the man had, he often sounded angry even when he was not, but still his words held a lot of weight. "What do you plan for the future?"

"Huh? What had you ask that sir?" Jaune asked taking a swig, sitting on the dirt leaning on his pack, his muscles were sore, but even he knew how much his muscles were growings.

"Gretchen was a kind child like you, she wanted to be a huntress to protect the ones she loved...what of you though?" Big H asked before gulping from the canteen.

"I...I want to be strong!"

"That is nice, but that is not a future, being strong does not mean anything if it has no purpose." Big H said bluntly.

"I want to protect the ones I love too!" Jaune defended himself, Big H glared at him, not with anger but clearly judgmental.

"Is that YOUR idea, or just because that was Gretchen's?" Big H accused, Jaune paused he never had to think of this before, part of why he wanted to be strong was to impress Gretchen, was there any reason else for Jaune?

"My family is full of heroes so I want to continue the legacy?" Jaune said clearly not certain with himself. Big H sighed, shaking his head.

"Boy...you need to find your own path...your life is yours, your motivation should be because you wish it." Big H said softly, Jaune stared at the ground moving his finger in the dirt. Big H and Gretchen could be very nice people, but when it came to talking about Jaune's future they were very different. Gretchen would joke, make suggestions to mimic her, and often pointed to others about how his life could go. Big H was the opposite, he never joked about the future at least not since training started. No one really ever questioned Jaune about his future,

"I don't know what to say sir…"

"No...you wouldn't…" Big H said softly he paused ready to speak again, but a gunshot followed by a scream of a young girl was heard. The giant stiffened his eyes widened as he clenched his fist, gritting his teeth looking around the area. "Where…?"

"What was that sir!" Jaune asked, it was a stupid question but he did not want to know what it was. The large man rotated until a new voice was heard, a man scream in pain with a gleeful laugh of another. He stormed through the woods.

"Stay safe Jaune!" he yelled as he went into a sprint, for a man his size he was surprisingly fast and nimble. Against Jaune's better judgement he pulled out his training shield, the survival knife strapped to his pack, he never used it before but his father gave it to him for skinning animals if they had to prep any. Jaune checked the blade, it was sharp a gentle poke of the tip drew blood from his finger. Pleased with the blade, he strapped his shield on and clutched tight the blade in his hand, it was shorter than anything he trained with but he if Big H was worried, he could not take any chances. The young boy sprinted after him.

Moments later Jaune found a clearing, Big H stood his fists raised, his coat had been slashed through tossed to the ground, the dark skinned man wore a black sleeveless shirt. In the clearing with him was three other figures, a teenage man, closer to Jaune's age at Beacon then at the time, the man wore a flannel shirt his sleeves were torn exposing a bullet wound on his left arm, he was a tall man with short bright orange hair, on his back was an emblem looking somewhat like a jack-o-lantern. A racoon tail with seven black rings had its fur raised up, and his face was in panic. He held a part of his torn shirt to a young girl, around Jaune's young age. She had chocolate brown hair, pale skin, a pale pink eye, and dark brown eye...a unique trait that was rare even in the faunus, Jaune could not admire the eyes though given the terror inside of them. Her hands were clutching the orange haired man's hand, tears trailing down her cheek. Was the man choking her...no...Jaune saw it...trailing around her neck was a crimson fluid...blood…

Jaune froze the confidence he had to help Big H was beginning to leak from his body, the attacker was clear to the young teen. A pale man, he was adorned in a black robe with red markings, the largest was a red eye in a ring, he had long brown hair braided behind swaying with his movements, his eyes were covered by a mask. A bone white mask shaped like a deathstalker head with multiple red spots mimicking eyes, and hiding his own. The man's jaw was exposed with a twisted grin...a cruel sadistic smile. He had his arms raised, a pair of wrist mounted blades.

"Ohohoho! What is that I spy with my little eye?" the attacker said pointing a finger to his eye, as he tilted his body to look around Big H. "Oh my...that boy...could he be?"

"Focus on me you psychopath!" Big H roared as he rushed at the man swinging his bulky arm, the attacker was fast cartwheeling to the side he was leaning and kicking Big H in the gut before flipping onto his feet. The attacker let out a chortle, he looked towards Jaune the look...it was unsettling…

"You are special too it seems...even more so to my dear goddess." the man said licking his lips. "If I bring you she is sure to please me even if I fail to take her."

"Fuck you!" the orange haired man screamed.

"Sorry I don't sleep with mammalian faunus." the psychopath teased. Big H roared lunging for the smaller man who rolled away once more this time swiping his blade into his gut. Big H grunted but his shirt was torn, a wound was made but to the surprise of the psychopath no blood. "Well that is interesting…"

Big H took the confusion ramming his knee into the man's gut forcing him to let out a saliva filled sputter and slamming both his fists into the back of his head placing the psycho down on the ground. The aura of the attacker shimmered, an angered face crawled over Big H as he let out a horrifying scream of rage slamming his steel toed boot into the psychopath sending him flying into a tree. Big H grunted rubbing his wound his aura shimmered as the wound closed itself.

"Big H how are you not bleeding?"

"Thick hide boy, now hurry we need to help her!" Big H said pointing to the path Jaune came from. "First Aid kit now, and my black box! Do not stall, she will bleed out if we do not act fast."

"W-what?"

"Do not question Jaune! Hurry her life is in danger!" Big H barked, Jaune nodded running off, his heart was pulsing fast, he ran as fast as he could to the pack. Who was this man? Why did he attack her? What was with that mask? Jaune felt like the world was slowing down, he found his pack quick a pair of rats were crawling on his pack. Jaune shooed them off, ripping open his pack tossing clothing to the side, he pulled out the small black box with a cursive H.R. on it. Jaune remembered it, when Saphron and Gretchen started dating they had bought this for Big H as a birthday gift. No idea what was in it, but Big H asked so he got it. The first aid kit was easier to pull out from an outer pouch, grabbing the sheath for his blade and sticking the blade onto his belt and grabbing the requested items rushed back to his teacher and friend.

"I got the stuff you asked for sir!" Jaune announced as he returned. Jaune was gone for at most three minutes, but everything was different Big H had dozens of cuts on his body now, his shirt was basically shreds, he was on his knees panting. The psychopath stood over him, he was giggling to himself, he looked the same but now his trait was visible. A large scorpion tail swaying around behind him as the man seemed to be using his fingers to line up a shot.

"Oh! The boy is back!" the man said looking away from Big H clapping happily. The masked man leaped over Big H and crawled on all fours up to Jaune, he cupped his hands over Jaune's cheeks with a grin. Jaune wanted to strike...but...the cruelty of this man, the smell of blood on his blades, an aura of danger radiated from the man and it was horrifying to the young teen. "Such a good boy doing as you were told. The goddess would love you for sure…"

"G-get away from him…" Big H growled through grit teeth as he struggled to stand but coughed violently clutching his gut. Jaune could not see it but it was clear a serious wound was made.

"Oh but he has what you asked…" the man said creeping around Jaune so he was behind him. "How about you do me a little favor, you help me save her so I can take her...and I will give your oversized companion some medicine."

"Huh?" Jaune muttered.

"He has been stung dear child." the man said showing his stigner to Jaune, with the too close for comfort inspection it was clear it had stabbed someone...and recent...a purple fluid dripped from the blood coated stinger. The man placed on hand on his head and acted as if he was about to faint. "Oh woe, sweet oaf will die in minutes without my antidote."

"Big H?" Jaune asked staring at the wounded man who looked away scowling...it was true...at least the wound was… "Why?"

"Because I am giving you a chance human. You save her, a helpless little human child for me, and I save your big badgery friend...or you could deny and they both die." the man stepped in front of Jaune putting his hands on his hips. "We would not want that now would we?"

Jaune froze people were going to die...this was very intense, Jaune barely could even consider this stranger was human...was that the case or was he mistaken...Jaune did not care in the end. He calmed himself and glared at the attacker.

"I'll do it!"

"Oh?" the man said pleasantly surprised.

"But you must give him the antidote first!" Jaune demanded, the man paused for a moment and sighed digging into his pocket pulling a vial of a lime green fluid, tossing it towards Big H.

"Drink up big boy! That's the antidote. Now then I held my end." the man snapped aiming his stinger at Jaune's back. "Move."

"You won't kill me, you said you needed to bring me back." Jaune said smugly. The tail coiled around his neck squeezing lightly to his surprise.

"She thought the same thing child, but I can do much harm without killing." the man said coldly serious. Jaune felt fear flowing through him again, this man was a monster...seeing the fear in his eyes the monster of a faunus let out a laugh. "Oh but nothing bad happens if you listen like a good human."

Jaune did not test his luck with the scorpion man, the two moved to the wounded girl, scorpion stinger behind Jaune able to pierce his neck any time. Jaune wondered in if his aura would be able to stop the stigner or not now that he was at Beacon. Jaune stared at the orange haired man, he was still holding the wound, his eyes locked on the scorpion faunus with a stare that was full of fury.

"You racoon boy, he has stuff you might want."

"Its Roman jackass!" 'pumpkin boy' snarled.

"Well then what was your name blondey, Jaune? Do show Mr. Jackass what you got there."

"Fuck you!" Roman barked.

"We went over this…" he sighed.

"Okay...what's in the black box?" Roman sighed, Jaune quickly undid the small hatch opening it up. Needle and various threads...it was a sewing kit. "Damn it...that's his plan huh…"

"W-what?" Jaune mumbled looking at the terrified girl, her hand gripping Jaune's he could feel the fear in her body like his. Roman swapped with Jaune, while the younger boy kept pressure on the wound he grabbed the medicine needle and thread, Jaune...did not remember what happened next well. He remembered fighting the urge to hurl seeing the wound, and looking away. Roman put a gag in her mouth and Jaune held her hand, while their terrorizer kept a boot on her ankles holding her down. Jaune struggled through it, but was all over as she had been stitched up, crudely done but it would keep her alive for a bit. The man grinned clapping his hands together.

"Yes good job, now I can bring two to my goddess. Oh how pleased she will be in her humble serva-." the man words were cut short as he was yanked back Big H held the tail tight and tossed him away.

"Big H your alright!" Jaune cheered.

"No, my semblance just made it possible for me to act...listen Jaune you and the boy need to get her out of here. I will hold off him." Big H snarled as he went towards the scorpion faunus with a roar.

"Okay big guy I am up to play some more!" he scowled, charging at him. The two began an intense battle, with the help of Roman they lifted the girl who fainted from the pain away.

Big H kept the scorpion away, Roman thanked Jaune and ran off with the girl to find proper treatment. Jaune ran home and his father went out to check on Big H...thankfully no corpse was found...but Jaune did not see Big H again. Jaune hoped that he survived and they would meet once again.

* * *

Jaune's mind snapped back to reality in the shower when he heard a click, did he forget to lock the door? Wait he had the water running who would come in anyways? Jaune figured it was someone trying to enter, he was partly right as the door opened up.

"Nora are you in here? I was wondering if we could…" Pyrrha froze as she stepped in, her face was bright red as she covered her mouth, she was staring at Jaune no words left her just incoherent mumbling.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled covering his manhood, if he was not red already from the hot water on him he definitely was as red as her. She was wearing her sports gear she ran with, which was not helping him in his scenario. "Get out!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said, this time something felt questionable about her tone. She was also not moving, Jaune picked up the bar of soap and tossed it at her.

"I said get out!"

"R-right!" Pyrrha gasped darting out this time evading the suds covered bar. The embarrassed human sighed as he stepped out of the shower, he was clean enough. He grabbed a towel and began to clean himself off, Nora and Ren must have been gone if Pyrrha made that assumption. Either that or someone was very confused. He gripped the handle to the bedroom, he paused not because he had to deal with Pyrrha after that but because he did not know how to deal with that memory. Was Big H still alive? Was Roman and that girl alive...Jaune hoped she made it...he still wondered if she was a human or not. Why did that man want them anyways?

Jaune opened the door, only a towel wrapped around his waist. A still red faced Pyrrha sat on her bed twiddling her thumbs, she was chewing her lips and staring across the room away from the bathroom. Jaune slowly crossed the room, they would need a new curtain or two so everyone could get to the bathroom given it was on the girl's side. He was mad that he did not factor that before, he moved to the boy's side of the room and slid the curtain closed. He was about to drop the towel to change, and froze hearing movement in the hall. He made sure the door was locked, he did not want to find out Ruby or someone else wanted to surprise him and deal with more than he already was.

"Don't you dare look Pyrrha!" Jaune said as he quickly grabbed his clothing.

"I would never…" she mumbled, Jaune chose to believe her and changed into his uniform.

"I'm going to breakfast, you should shower so we can get to class." Jaune said as he left the room. He swear he heard Pyrrha swear and say something but he was not paying attention.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone sorry for the hiatus, I have been very busy with my job and working on an original story which has taken priority to my fanfics unfortunately. This has been like this for some time and the chapter WAS going to be longer, but I got sick of trying to continue where this ended in a single chapter. It just felt too long and I wanted the Big H part to stay. I'm sorry if this was not worth the wait, I just felt to post this. When the next volume of RWBY comes out I will likely post more.

I do hope you enjoyed it, and enjoy updates as they come by. Thank you all for your patience.


End file.
